You had me at hello
by gatitachan
Summary: On her way to school one day, Sakura decides to say hello to the school's resident 'bad boy', Syaoran Li. From there begins a strong and complicated friendship. S&S, E
1. Chapter 1: How it began

Hi guys, I just had this idea for a story one day and decided to write it up.

**Summary:** On her way to school one day, Sakura decides to say hello to the school's resident 'bad boy', Syaoran Li. From there begins a strong and complicated friendship.

I will be working with the school system I have in my country so the characters will be as follows:

Sakura – 16, Year 12 (second to last year at school)

Tomoyo – 16, Year 12

Syaoran – 17, Year 13 (last year at school, however he takes some year 12 subjects, you will find these out as the story continues)

Eriol – 17, Year 13

Oh and, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**How It All Began...**

Sakura woke up with a start and quickly checked her alarm clock. '_Hoe! Not again_!' Hurriedly, she threw on her uniform, grabbed her school bag, raced downstairs and out the door, but not before snatching the piece of toast her Dad had left on the hall table in anticipation of her arrival.

Many years of 'practice' had taught Sakura to lay her uniform out and pack her bag prior to going to sleep, in an attempt to beat the clock and make it to school on time, just.

As she was running towards school a flash of amber hair caught her eye. '_There he is again_.' Sakura didn't get it, he was up in time to go to school and yet he would never attend, he would just sit on the bridge railing and smoke.

He, was Syaoran Li, a year above her at Tomoeda High. Sakura saw him every now and then on her way to school and Eriol, who was in his year, had informed her as to who he was. He was a regular 'bad boy' as people would describe him and Sakura never really paid attention to him.

Today Sakura decided to do something out of the ordinary. As she walked passed him, she smiled and cheekily said good morning. No response, he hadn't even twitched. '_I guess that was to be expected'_, she thought and continued on to school.

* * *

It had been three days since that encounter and Sakura hadn't seen or thought about the incident since.

As Sakura dashed towards school, once again late, she noticed him sitting on the bridge and decided to, once again, say hello and as expected, he ignored her. It was at that moment Sakura decided she would continue to say hello to him, if only for a bit of fun on her way to school.

So this continued for the next 2 weeks, every time Sakura saw Syaoran Li, she would say hello and he would ignore her.

* * *

Today, Sakura had woken up on time. She walked downstairs, only to be greeted by her brother.

"Ohayo Touya!"

Touya looked around frantically. "Oh. My. God. What has the world come to? The kaijuu is actually awake and not late to school?"

Angrily, Sakura stomped on his foot and then sat down and ate her breakfast. She knew that if she left now she would be on time for school for once, however, it had become a bit of a habit for her to greet Li and she wasn't sure he would be there if she left now.

Sakura noticed her dad watching her expectantly and knew he would want her to leave. '_I guess it doesn't really matter if I see him or not, it's just kind of fun,_' she thought and slowly she walked to school.

As she got to the bridge, she looked up, half expecting to see him, but he wasn't there. Disappointed, she continued kept walking.

"Not going to say hi today?" A deep voice came from behind her.

In shock, Sakura turned around and sure enough, there was Syaoran Li, sitting on the bridge.

"You weren't there..." She replied slowly.

"'You're early." He responded, matter of factly.

Embarassed, Sakura admitted, "I woke up early for once...you... you're talking to me?"

"Yeah, I guess I've got a bit used to the random girl who always says hi in the morning," Syaoran smirked.

"Oh!" Sakura realised, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura, it's nice to finally talk to you."

"Li Syaoran. You know, you will be late if you don't leave."

"Oh...right. Okay. I'll see you around then?"

"Maybe." Li responded nonchalantly, proceeding to pull out a cigarette while turning away, indicating their conversation was over.

Reluctantly, Sakura left and made her way to school. She couldn't believe it. He had spoken to her, and he had been, well, nice. She had to admit she hadn't expected that.

When she arrived at school, her friend Tomoyo Daidouji greeted her.

"Ohayo Sakura!"

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura replied cheerily.

"You seem extra happy today Sakura" Tomoyo replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Life just got a little more interesting, I'll tell you later."

Just then, the bell rang, and so began the school day. Strangely, Sakura found herself eagerly awaiting the next day, the walk to school to be precise.

* * *

End of Chapter One. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's not a long chapter, more of a prologue I guess. Review if you would like ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Too early? Or too late?

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews ^^ I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Too Early? Or Too Late?**

At lunch, Sakura and Tomoyo sat under the Sakura tree.

"So," Tomoyo began with a smirk on her face, "care to tell me what has made your life so interesting lately?"

Sakura hesitated. As much as Tomoyo was her best friend, she had kind of enjoyed having something of her own. Giving in, Sakura explained to Tomoyo how she had begun to say hello to Syaoran Li on her way to school and how he had actually spoken to her for once.

The look on Tomoyo's face made Sakura wish that she hadn't mentioned anything to begin with. And she grimaced as Tomoyo opened her mouth.

"Sakura! I can't believe it! What would possess you to actually talk to Li? You're truly crazy, you know that? You should stay away from him, okay Sakura? You know what Eriol has told us about him. He smokes, he drinks, he's probably on drugs AND he doesn't even come to school. How much more do I need to go on to show he's not the type you want to be getting involved with! I-"

"Relax! You can stop your worrying," Sakura sweat dropped, "I've barely said two words to him and I don't think it will go much further than that. He's not exactly Mr Talk-a-lot."

Tomoyo looked relieved. "As long as it stays that way...though I don't really like the whole idea of what you're doing..."

"What is Sakura doing?"

Whipping around, Sakura saw some of her other friends walking up to her. "Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Eriol-kun, hey! Come on, sit down already!"

As the newly arrived friends sat down, Sakura noticed the person coming up behind them. "Ryu-kun! You made it, no soccer practice today then?" Sakura replied with a huge grin on her face.

Ryu walked up to Sakura, sat down and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey hun, practice has been moved to after school, so I guess I get the privilege of my girlfriend practicing her cheers for me, ne?"

Sakura was a cheerleader, though not captain. She couldn't help but feel she may have made captain if it wasn't for her tendency to _occasionally_ drop the baton.

The group of friends continued to chat until the bell rang and they made their way to class to continue their day.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up on time. She couldn't help it. She had been kind of excited to see if Li would be there this morning and the thought had meant she couldn't sleep. Quickly, Sakura got up and ran out the door.

As she reached the bridge, she checked her watch. '_7:45am, hoe...far too early...' _Unconsciously, Sakura slowed down as she was walking over. At that moment, unsure of what possessed her to, Sakura decided to wait a while and see if Li would arrive.

20 minutes had passed and Sakura began to wonder what she was doing, waiting around for a guy she didn't even know, if she didn't get a move on she would be late to school.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Syaoran spoke, as he appeared from nowhere.

"No! Of course not," Sakura blushed, "I...just..."

"Well, I have been wondering one thing," Syaoran started, dropping the subject, "Why did you say hi to me?" His eyes had narrowed in suspicion.

"Um...to be honest, I'm not sure why. I just see you on the way to school quite often and out of boredom decided to say hi to you."

"That's it?" Syaoran stared at her blankly, "You are strange." At that, he began to light a cigarette.

Sakura glanced at the cigarette, but decided not to say anything. She was kind of enjoying the conversation and didn't want to irritate him and have it end. Trying to think of something to say, Sakura began, "So what do you usually do all day?"

"Stuff," Syaoran replied, however upon seeing her dejected face, looked away and added, "It varies..."

Silence fell and Sakura began to shift uncomfortably.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" Syaoran eyed her. "Shouldn't you be at school by now?"

"Hoe! It's been nice talking to you! Ja ne!" Sakura blurted out and she quickly ran off to school.

Syaoran watched her retreating back, '_Kinomoto sure is an interesting girl,' _he thought, before stubbing out his cigarette and walking off in the other direction.

* * *

As Sakura got to school, she realised she was too late, school had begun. Making her way to the office, she wondered what she could tell Tomoyo as an excuse for her lateness.

"Ohayo, I need a tardy slip please, I...slept in." '_This excuse might work on the office, but Tomoyo would know I never sleep in this late...' _

Once she received her slip, she made her way to class. She noticed Tomoyo's questioning eyes on her. Sakura grinned awkwardly and quickly turned to the whiteboard.

Just then the bell for morning tea rang and Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura and raced out the door. "Okay Sakura, please please tell me you were not late because you were talking to _him."_

"N..no of course not Tomoyo. I...Kero got out and I had to catch him"

Tomoyo looked at her suspiciously, but let the topic go, "Okay, maybe you should keep that dog on a leash ne? Well, you're still coming shopping with me after school right?" she asked eagerly, stars in her eyes.

Sakura sweat dropped. She wished now she had just switched the conversation to fashion and she wouldn't have had to lie to Tomoyo. '_I better not make a habit of being this late again...'_

* * *

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: One tardy too many

Hey, another chapter!

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. **akiismarina**'s was one I just wanted to give a little reply to:

Ryu is someone I just made up, maybe I should add a description for him (I had one in my planning stages, just forgot to add it to the story sorry!). He has black hair and dark blue eyes and plays soccer. He is fairly popular but not exactly 'the man' of the school either. I hope that's enough of an explanation. Oh, and don't worry I'm a non smoker too ^_~

Okay, now read away!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**One Tardy Too Many**

After a weekend of homework and hanging out with friends and Ryu, it was once again the time when Sakura would head off to school. She had timed her arrival at the bridge to the general time when Li usually appeared. She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this, he just intrigued her. He was so different from the world she was used to.

As she reached the bridge, sure enough he was sitting there. It was the third day in a row Li had been there, Sakura noted, he usually is a bit more spontaneous than that. She walked up to him and cheerily said good morning.

"Kinomoto, you're late. I'm beginning to think you're more spontaneous in your timing than I am." Syaoran responded, with a small smirk.

Sakura hesitated, and then with determination spoke, "Would it be weird to admit I have been trying to time it so I see you on my way to school?"

"And why would you do that? Do you not know who I am?"

Sakura frowned, "Yes...I do."

"Then you shouldn't be talking to me, should you? I don't think your parents would approve." Syaoran spoke, his amber eyes staring at her intensely.

"Does it matter that they wouldn't approve? I obviously approve enough to talk to you. Shouldn't that be enough permission? Besides, you're kind of interesting, you know that?"

"I suppose you have a point Kinomoto, but I am far from interesting, do _you_ know that?"

"I think I'll be the judge of that Li." Sakura replied, a smirk on her face.

Syaoran grinned, "Well then Kinomoto, I guess I'll just have to keep talking to you, that way you will find out just how boring I really am. By the way, you're late again."

"Hoe!" Sakura shouted and ran off towards school. Luckily, she made it with barely a second before the bell rang.

"You can count yourself lucky today Kinomoto, one more tardy and its detention." Terada-sensei told her as he ushered her to her seat.

Slumping in her chair, Sakura decided that Syaoran, as interesting as her mornings had become, just wasn't worth getting a detention over.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura began her walk towards school. She was hoping to see Syaoran, as she had to follow through with her decision.

She walked slowly, possibly as an attempt to delay the inevitable. However, it was also inevitable that she would reach the bridge, and once she got there she saw him. Pausing, Sakura watched him as he stood leaning against the railing, once again smoking a cigarette. Tightening her jaw, she began to walk towards him.

"Hey Kinomoto" Syaoran spoke. _'Great, the first time he greets me first and I have to stop talking to him...'_

"Hi Li, look...um...I think I am going to have to stop these morning...chats. If I'm late to school once more then I'm getting a detention..." Sakura explained.

The expression on Syaoran's face was one of boredom. "It's just a detention Kinomoto, not the end of the world."

"Well that may be so, but _I _don't want one okay? I need to do well at school and a detention is not something I need on my records." Sakura snapped.

"And why does it matter so much? It's school, how will being late 10 minutes and getting one silly detention stop you from learning any less than one who attends religiously?" Syaoran replied snidely.

With frustration, Sakura threw her hands in the air and shouted, "You might not care about school Li, but I do! I am not going to be late anymore okay? Good bye!" And with that Sakura ran off.

Once she had got to school, Sakura sat in her seat. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Ryu-kun," Sakura greeted her desk neighbours, while Ryu reached for her hand.

Sakura couldn't deny it, it may have only been three weeks since she began to say hi to Li, but she knew she would miss talking to him in the mornings. Sighing, Sakura broke her hand away from Ryu's and picked up her pen to await the teacher's arrival.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning and began her old routine of racing against the clock. She was a bit nervous about walking over the bridge, knowing she would have to ignore him as she passed. But when she got to the bridge, he wasn't there. Sakura stopped walking and looked around, hoping she could at least catch a glimpse of him, but Syaoran was nowhere to be found, and with her shoulders slumped; Sakura began her dash to school.

She hadn't thought about the fact that she may not even get to see him again. Would he avoid her now? She hadn't wanted that. Well, she hadn't wanted to stop talking to him at all. I guess if not seeing him meant that her grades wouldn't suffer then that was good, right?

As she continued to convince herself it was for the best, she reached her school where Tomoyo and Eriol standing by the front gate.

"You're on time! Good one Sakura. I guess the teachers threats have finally got through to you. So how did you manage to wake up on time?" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura giggled and linked arms with Tomoyo, "Come on, let's head inside. Has Ryu arrived yet?"

"Hai, he wanted to wait for you too but had to go see his coach about, well, something, nothing important though." Tomoyo shrugged off her indifference to anything sport and grabbed Eriol's hand.

Giggling once more, they made their way inside and began another round of school.

* * *

As Sakura raced out the door the next morning, she told herself not to worry if she saw him or not. Her life was great before she began to talk to him and it still would be even if he wasn't in it. But as she reached the bridge and saw he wasn't there again, the disappointment she told herself she wouldn't feel, took over.

'_He is avoiding me.' _She thought, and slowly made her way to school.

Sakura resigned herself to the fact that Syaoran Li would be nothing more than a memory.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: A break in the afternoon

Hey guys!

Thanks to **Lady Kathleen, ****azhura03****, ****winterheaven****, ****Ariee Alizabeth Li** for their reviews, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it.

**Haine-91**: I'm not sure if you mean make the story long or the chapters longer (or perhaps both). I have written 6 chapters so far and I'm not even half way through what I have planned for the story, so hopefully it will be long enough for you :D. The chapters will come up once I am completely satisfied with them!

**akiismarina****:** Thanks for your review once again :3 Unfortunately I can't say much in reply or I'll be giving too much away :P

**leatwerpenn: **Thanks for your review and you're advice. I'm actually from New Zealand but I would think the schooling would be fairly similar ^_^ I am aware my chapters aren't very long and I do try to make them as long as possible without having boring unnecessary parts to it, the later parts of the story which I haven't written up yet will probably require my chapters to get longer and hopefully add more depth to the characters too. Please let me know if this chapters any improvement :3

So here we have it, another day, another chapter! Now read!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A break in the Afternoon**

The school bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. Sakura, Tomoyo and Ryu walked out to the front gate where they met up with Eriol.

"Hey Sakura, I hope you don't mind but Eriol and I are going on a date, so you will just have to walk alone with Ryu." Tomoyo informed, and teased, Sakura.

A pained look came across Sakura's face. "Hey!" Shouted Ryu and Sakura giggled. She grabbed his hand and began to walk home. It wasn't long before they reached a fork in the road.

"See you tomorrow Sakura," Ryu said, "I'll call you tonight okay?" And with that he kissed her and left.

Sakura watched his back retreating until she couldn't see him anymore and then continued on her way home. This is what they did every day after school, except usually Tomoyo and Eriol would continue to walk with Ryu. It was her routine; walk alone to school and then home with her friends. (A/N: If you forgot, she _usually _wakes up late, hence her walk alone to school)

As Sakura neared the bridge, she saw him. Li. He was there and as she neared closer, he looked up at her.

"Kinomoto, hey..." He started unsurely.

"Li? What are you doing here?" Sakura stared in shock.

Syaoran faced away and lit up a cigarette. "I figured this is good solution to your problem. Now you won't be late to school." Syaoran stated.

Sakura was stunned, and she secretly revelled in the fact that he actually wanted to talk to her.

"How come you didn't come yesterday then?" Sakura asked, half joking and half wanting an answer.

His reply was blunt. "I had things to do." He hadn't, his pride had just kept him from admitting he wanted to see her.

"Oh..."

"I hope you haven't been late to school?"

"No, in fact I have been surprising my entire class and have been 10 minutes early to school!" Sakura replied happily, not quite sure why she was telling him.

"That's good." A slight twitch upwards of his lips could be seen.

Silence reigned over them and yet Sakura felt comfortable. She knew that she would have to get going though; it was her turn to cook dinner. She wanted to make sure he would come tomorrow but wasn't sure how to ask.

Syaoran noticed her indecision and realised she must have somewhere to go. "Time to go home?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just my turn to cook dinner..."

Stubbing out his cigarette, he started to walk and Sakura began to walk with him. They walked to Sakura's house in a slightly awkward yet comfortable silence. Once she had reached her house, she took a step onto her porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Maybe." He replied, and similar to before, he took out a cigarette and walked away.

* * *

Sakura was thrilled. Who would have thought that saying hi one day to the resident 'bad boy' of Tomoeda High could actually result in a friendship? And yet here she was, impatiently waiting for the end of the school day. She looked at the clock.'_5 minutes left, I wonder if he will be there...'_

Finally the bell rang and Sakura quickly got up and ran to Ryu.

"Sakuuraa!" Tomoyo shouted. "Just because you haven't been able to talk to Ryu for a whole 45 minutes doesn't mean you can just ditch me like that!" She continued, as she walked over from the set of desks her and Sakura shared.

"Sorry Tomoyo, you know I love you the most" Sakura giggled.

Not wanting to sound too eager to get home, Sakura waited until one of the others suggested to leave, and eventually Tomoyo couldn't wait any longer to see Eriol. (Earning a "and you tell me off for wanting to see my boyfriend" like glare from Sakura.)

As the group made their way home, they made it to the fork in the road. Ryu hugged Sakura and as per usual, said goodbye and that he would call that night. Sakura unwillingly said goodbye to Ryu (and Tomoyo and Eriol of course) and headed on her way. She often wished that Ryu could walk her all the way home, however now she was also kind of glad he didn't. Ryu had no idea about Li. Not because she thought he would be jealous (though he might) but because she knew what he would have to say about it, he was just as protective of her as Tomoyo.

Thinking about how happy her friends and boyfriend made her, she skipped off to the bridge.

He was there, obviously waiting for her this time. She hoped he had come to want to see her just as much as she, him. Syaoran didn't appear as bad as she had heard, apart from the fact that he smokes and doesn't come to school. However, she knew there was an entire day of things he did that she knew nothing about, and she was determined to get to know him.

"Li! You made it. It's nice to see you."

Syaoran looked awkward for a second and then replied, "You too I guess."

As she kept walking, he turned around to keep in stride with her and they started the walk to her house.

"How was your day today?" Sakura attempted to start conversation.

She received a grunt in reply.

Silence.

"How was yours?" He eventually asked.

Sakura, wanting him to feel comfortable enough to open up, began to tell him things that had occurred throughout her day. She was early to school once again, the teacher had given them a pop quiz which she wasn't too happy about and her cheerleading squad had practice at lunch.

At the mention of being a cheerleader, Syaoran smirked. "I should have known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura snapped at him, offended.

"Nothing, you just are always cheerful, are you not?"

Sakura couldn't argue and chose to change the subject. The conversation continued almost the entire walk, though Sakura did most of the talking.

Eventually they arrived at Sakura's house and it was then that Sakura remembered she had cheerleading practice tomorrow afternoon.

"See you later Li, thanks for walking me home, it was a nice conversation," Sakura said sincerely. "I just thought I'd let you know, I have cheerleading practice tomorrow after school, so..."

"I'll see you Thursday." Syaoran stated simply and walked off.

Well, he wasn't exactly one for talking but he seemed to enjoy her presence at least. As he turned the corner, Sakura walked inside and text Ryu to let him know she was home so he could call when he was ready.

* * *

End of Chapter 4. Sorry I know it's still short! I'm working on it!


	5. Chapter 5: Ask, and you ask too much

Hello, hello!

Firstly:

Thanks **Lady Kathleen **for yet another review :) I like knowing original reviewers are still happy. Also, thanks to **TheFicChicks2 **for your review.

**leatwerpenn: **Thanks so much for your review! :D Made my day to see you think so much of my story, I wasn't sure what people would think of my writing. I have been reading for a few years now but this is the first time I have decided to write my own story :3 At the moment the updates will be quick and I will try to keep this up, but I have just started back at school so unfortunately school work may interfere ._.

**neko-chiidesu: **Haha no Syaoran isn't even going to school! Sweet of him, huh? :P

**winterheaven: **Hmm so many unknowns, what is going to happen? *raises own hand* I know! I know! :P wahaha all will be revealed in due time!

**Haine-91:** Gotcha! I'm kind of a big fan of drawing out people getting together so you don't have to worry about that! ^_^ (I don't think I'm spoiling anything by saying that, it's kind of obvious it is going to happen eventually hehe)

**supertimmy08: **Thanks for the review, I have a feeling you reviewed before reading the next chapter, because unfortunately she does! :(

And now here's the next chapter! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Ask, and You Ask Too Much  
**

Thursday came and Sakura was looking forward to meeting Li. For once he had confirmed that he would actually meet her, rather than leave it at a maybe.

As she neared the bridge she realised he wasn't there. She decided to wait, afterall he had said he would show.

As time continued to pass without a sign of Li, Sakura's resolve began to fade. Eventually, growing tired of waiting, she accepted he wasn't coming.

Disappointment took over, and she realised how stupid she had been thinking a guy like Syaoran could be reliable.

She reached home and unlocked the door. "Tadaima!" She announced...to an empty household. She walked to the kitchen and checked the whiteboard. '_Touya – work, Otousan – research. I guess it's my turn to cook dinner.' _She thought glumly. She knew they didn't mean it, yet somehow it felt like everyone was deserting her at once.

As she opened the fridge door, the door bell rang. Sakura pulled a face and moved to open the front door.

'Li!' Sakura stated in shock. _'What is he doing here?'_

"Hey Kinomoto, I promised I would see you today didn't I? So, should I come in or shall we go out?" Li stated as though the thought of being alone with her in her house didn't bother him. _'It probably doesn't...who knows how many girls he's been with.'  
_

Embarrassed at where her thoughts had taken her, Sakura stuttered, "Uh...um...we'll go out," while quickly putting on shoes, grabbing her bag and shutting the door.

So they began their walk, eventually arriving at Penguin Park. A childish grin appeared on Sakura's face. "Race you to the swings!" She yelled as she started running.

Syaoran stood still and stared at her in shock, before deciding to chase after her.

"Hah! I win!" Sakura mused, poking her tongue out at him.

Syaoran smirked, sitting down on one of the swings. Sakura followed suit. Silence fell and Sakura began to wonder how she could get him to talk more about himself.

"So, uh, what year at school are you Kinomoto?" Syaoran said, breaking the silence first.

"I'm in year 12. What about you? I mean, well, if you actually went to school that is..."

Syaoran paused, wondering how much to tell her about his 'school life'. Without fully understanding why, he replied, "I should be doing two courses at year 13, the rest are year 12."

Sakura stared at him. That had to be the most Li had revealed about himself in one go. Deciding to push her luck she asked, "Which courses do you do?"

"Calculus and Statistics at year 13. I guess you could say I'm good at math. Year 12 is English, Japanese, Physics and Classics." He replied. It felt kind of nice talking to her, even if it was about school.

"Your year 12 courses are the same as mine! Well, except Classics. Who is your teacher?" She asked, without thinking about the fact that he never showed up to school so therefore had never met his teacher.

"I don't know."

"Oh, right...you don't show up. You know, there are only 3 classes for each course, there is a high possibility you may be in one of mine." Sakura thought out loud.

"Mm," was Syaoran's only reply before, "Are you hungry?"

It wasn't even 5 O'clock yet, but Sakura assumed he was hoping to change the subject so she said yes and they began their journey to find food. Suddenly, Sakura noticed they were heading towards Ryu and Tomoyo's local shops and she quickly grabbed Syaoran and turned around exclaiming almost too loudly, "There is a much better Italian place this way!"

Syaoran stared at her strangely, but let it slide. She was a pretty random girl to begin with; outbursts like that probably shouldn't surprise him.

* * *

They arrived at a quaint little Italian shop, the atmosphere was lively and Sakura loved coming here. The waiters were so friendly and acted possibly more immature than she. It was a relaxing and fun way to dine out.

As the waiter handed them their menu's, he asked what they would like to drink. Li stared at her, waiting for her to order first. "An orange juice please." Sakura answered.

"I'll have the same." Syaoran spoke up.

As they waited, Sakura finally built up the courage to ask, "Li, can you please tell me what do all day. If it's not school, is it at least something productive?"

Syaoran frowned at the way she spoke. Just what he needed, another person judging him. She had probably heard the stories about him; gang member, thief, and whatever else it was people associated him with. He didn't do anything productive ever, and for some reason he wanted her to know he wasn't that bad.

"I..." He began, and Sakura looked up at him, "don't do much. I get up, maybe watch tv, maybe sleep again. I hang out with friends sometimes...we drink, we smoke...seriously, I told you I was boring. I'm not in a gang and I don't go around causing trouble. I just don't see the point in doing something I don't want to do."

He really didn't do _anything?_ But, wouldn't that get boring? Intrigued by the fact he mentioned doing what he wanted to do, Sakura asked, "So then, what do you want to do?"

That was a good question. He didn't know. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy her company, but it was getting late and he knew she, being the good girl she was, would want to go home soon. And he, being the 'bad boy' he was, would get up to his usual night of drugs and alcohol. He scoffed at his thoughts and replied to her, "I'm undecided."

"But isn't that more of a reason to go to school then? So at least you have options?" Sakura continued sincerely.

Usually, when someone talked to him about this, he would yell, swear and storm away. He would avoid this type of conversation to no end and yet Sakura's questioning only got him thinking about it.

Frustrated, Syaoran stated, "It's getting late Kinomoto. I think I should take you home." Proceeding to pay for the drinks and get up from the table.

'_Crap. I pushed it too far.' _Sakura cursed, before following suit.

Once they got to Sakura's house, the only thing that was said was Sakura's "Sorry" before Syaoran turned away and strode off.

Sakura had a feeling that she might not be seeing him for a while now. Glumly, she opened the front door and went inside.

* * *

End of Chapter 5. Sorry, I took a step backwards in regards to the length, but I guarantee they will get longer! Eek, I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: More than what you know

Hey guys!

Sorry about the slow update (kind of). Upon one of my many many reviews I do of my chapters before I put them up, I decided that I thought there was too much of a jump in the story from Chapter 5 to Chapter 6. So I wrote up a completely new chapter to slot in between lol. I think it reveals a lot more about Syaoran and it's nearly twice the length of the others so yay!

Acknowledgements:

I would like to thank **Pandagirl820, snapurjawshut, lighthouselullaby13** and **Annerlise922x** for their reviews, once again I am glad people are enjoying it! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

**leatwerpenn: **Yes he does sound kind of boring, but maybe this new chapter will reveal a bit more? Haha. Thanks for the well wishes with school, it's quite intense right now, sooo many assignments, I'm quite stressed (and yet still finding myself on here lol)

**Lady Kathleen: **I apologise for the short chappies, but this one is a lot longer! I hope it satisfies :P

Also:

I apologise for any upcoming language but that's part of why it's rated T :P

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**More Than What You Know**

After dropping Sakura off, Syaoran made his way home. Sakura's words echoed in his mind and it was irritating. She hadn't said anything he hadn't heard before, in fact she had said a lot less, so why couldn't he get them out of his head?

Perhaps it was because he hadn't been completely truthful about his past. He wasn't quite as innocent as he had made out to Sakura. He had had his share of run ins with the law, mainly when it came to the underage drinking and his behaviour when drunk. He never caused trouble _on purpose _anymore. There was, of course, a time when he did. During the transition from A grade student to teenage delinquent, Syaoran had caused plenty of trouble for those around him.

With his thoughts causing him to think more than he would like, Syaoran craved a drink. There was none in the house though, his mother made sure of that. She would never buy any, and at random she would search every square inch of his room and remove any traces.

Cursing silently at his mother, Syaoran got up and began to walk towards the front door.

"Xiao Lang, where are you going?" His mother's harsh voice cut in.

'_Dammit, she's always fucking watching isn't she'_ Syaoran thought, and without responding, continued to open the door.

"XIAO LANG!" She warned.

Smirking, Syaoran continued out the door. 'Out,' was all that was heard as he shut it and quickly walked off.

As he walked the streets, he began to wonder what he could do. He couldn't simply buy alcohol from a shop, he was underage and most of the closest shops knew him by sight. He, stupidly, hadn't brought his phone with him so he had no idea where his 'friends' were.

Deciding to try a few of the venues he usually finds the, Syaoran set off. As he neared the first destination he could already hear the music. Satisfied, Syaoran made his way inside.

Most of the people inside were a few years older than him, that's how it was easy to get the drinks. Usually he would have to pay them beforehand, but they were already so drunk no one would notice now. He reached for a beer and quickly downed it, before grabbing another and walking over to watch the poker game that had been started.

Drinking to excess, Syaoran felt better. It was easier this way, he didn't have to worry about his future but just enjoy the dizzying high that came.

The party was unofficially declared over when a fight broke out and Syaoran decided it was time to leave. After stumbling slowly back home, Syaoran fell onto his bed before drifting into a completely unconscious sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke and got ready for school. She was tired, having spent half the night going over her conversation with Li again and again. She wished she had just left it, decided to talk about something else.

Once at school, Sakura sat at her desk and lay her head down.

"Hang in there Sakura! Just one day to go until it's the weekend!" Tomoyo cheerily spoke.

"Ugh, it's not fast enough..." Sakura mumbled.

At this moment, Ryu approached her. Crouching on his knees, he looked straight at her with concerned eyes. "Sakura, are you ok? You didn't answer your phone last night?"

Sakura looked at him in surprise. She had been so focused on Li and their horrible conversation that she had completely forgotten about Ryu's call. He called her every night, how could she have forgotten?

"Oh I'm so sorry Ryu!" Sakura hurriedly apologised. "I just don't feel myself, I'm just really tired and there's so much-"

Ryu smiled. "It's okay Sakura, I just thought you might have been mad at me or something."

Sakura looked away for a second, feeling guilty. "Of course not."

"Good." He replied, before getting back up and heading to his class.

He wasn't even in her class, she realised. What was wrong with her? Why did her own boyfriend keep slipping from her thoughts? Once again feeling guilty, Sakura decided to focus more on Ryu.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked, after watching Sakura stare at the door where Ryu had left, completely spaced out.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo with a smile. "Hai, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well. What are your plans for the weekend?"

As Tomoyo opened her mouth to reply, Terada-sensei walked in, instantly silencing the class.

"Good morning class. You can continue as your were until the bell-" Right then the bell rang. "Okay then, everyone to your desks, let's begin today's lesson."

* * *

The school day had gone by rather uneventfully, and Sakura was now walking home alone. As she got to the bridge, she noticed someone was standing there, leaning against the railing. Hope filled her, and she quickened her steps.

It was him. He was there, waiting for her.

"Li...you came!" Sakura sounded surprised.

Staring at her with a straight face, Syaoran asked, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I mean, after last night I thought-"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. What happened last night?"

Looking at him in confusion, she saw a cheeky grin on his face. He was asking her to forget about it. She could do that.

Grinning back, she asked him how his day had been.

"Dull, and how was yours?"

And so began their walk home to Sakura's.

As their conversation continued, Sakura commented on how hot the weather was becoming. She was dying to go to the beach, but it was at least a half hour drive away and she didn't have her licence. She had asked her friends if they wanted to go this weekend, but most were too busy.

"We could go. I could take you." Syaoran offered. He knew it was a bit strange to do, but acted nonchalantly, leaving it open to Sakura to say yes or no.

"Really? You have your licence?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"Well, I do and I don't. If you don't ask, I won't have to lie and you won't know any better." Syaoran laughed.

Completely confused, Sakura stared at him. She knew his reply meant he didn't have his licence but then he had also said he did. She hesitated.

"Oh, come on, you know you want to!" Syaoran jeered.

Deciding to trust him, Sakura agreed.

"I'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow, ok?"

"Hai." Sakura said just as they reached her house. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ja." He said as he strode off.

* * *

Sitting on the front porch with her towel and beach bag, Sakura glanced at her watch.11:23am. Sighing, she readjusted her position. She had known he would be late, she almost counted on it, she just didn't like not knowing when he would show up.

She had sat outside so that Touya wouldn't bother her, and also wouldn't see who was picking her up. The sun was quite hot today however, and Sakura was dying in the heat.

Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of her house. Rolling down the passenger window, Syaoran shouted at her to get in. Picking up her things, she made her way over. She was impressed with the car. She didn't know a lot about cars, but it was quite new she could tell. Better than anything her friends could afford at their age, except for maybe Tomoyo.

Hopping in, she jokingly nagged him. "You said 11!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I can't be on time for the life of me." He responded, waving the issue off.

As they were heading to the beach, Sakura thought about how comfortable Li made her feel. They barely knew each other and yet she didn't feel awkward around him at all. Smiling happily, she looked over at Li, who was busy concentrating on the road.

"What are you looking at me for?" He teased. "We're nearly there." He added.

Looking back outside, Sakura saw the beach approaching. It was stunning. There's nothing like a beautiful golden beach with blue waters on a hot sunny day.

Once they parked, Sakura raced outside. She quickly tore off her clothes to reveal her pink bikini and continued on to the water. Jumping in, she turned back to Li. "Coming in?" She yelled.

"I'm coming, hold your horses." He responded impatiently as he took his shirt off and made his way down to the water. _'He has a nice body' _Sakura subconsciously noted.

The beach was relatively deserted, save for a few groups of people so they had the pleasure of doing completely as they wished.

Splashing at Li, Sakura quickly swam off. Following closely behind, Syaoran splashed back. Laughing, Sakura pushed off from him, but Li grabbed her feet holding her back. Kicking wildly, Sakura tried to get free. When Li suddenly let go, her wild kicking caused her to kick him in the stomach. In retaliation, Syaoran chased after her.

Once they had enough of playing in the water, they made their way back onto the beach. Sakura lay down on her towel and Syaoran sat close by on his.

"This is great Li, thanks."

"It's okay." He replied coolly.

"You're car is so nice, how did you afford it? Do you have a job?" Sakura asked innocently.

Laughing, Syaoran replied. "No, it's my mothers."

"Wow, and she lets you drive it?"

In the heat of the moment, Syaoran responded truthfully. "No she doesn't, but she also doesn't know I took it. Well, I guess she would now."

Sakura stared at him in shock. He had stolen his mother's car!

"So you're not really allowed to drive it. What about your licence then?" Sakura accused.

"I do have one...it's just suspended..." He replied sheepishly.

"Suspended? What did you do?" Sakura asked, genuinely interested. This was more like the Syaoran Li she had expected to begin with.

Li stared out towards the sea and didn't say anything. He was a bit worried now that if he admitted the truth about his criminal history, she would demand to be taken home and then never speak to him again.

"You can tell me Li. I won't judge..." Sakura prompted.

"I was caught drink driving. They suspended my licence for a year and I had to do community service." Li spoke up.

"Oh okay." Sakura replied simply, a bit disappointed he hadn't wanted to tell her. "You know, you should feel okay to tell me things like this. After all, when I started saying hi to you I had already heard a lot of rumours about you, you know. I expected you to have a history..."

Syaoran glanced at her sideways. He could tell she was being genuine and he hadn't scared her off yet. Sighing in defeat, Syaoran opened up.

"Okay, so I may have caused some trouble then. I admitted I drink, and with that comes disorderly behaviour..." Syaoran started.

Nodding her head and smiling slightly, Sakura indicated for him to continue.

"I've been caught several times drinking underage. Sometimes, I have ended up in fights which have led me to staying in a cell overnight. That one, the drinking driving, that's the worst of it though. I used to cause a lot of trouble at school too, before I stopped going. You know, damaging property, drinking on campus, having a go at teachers...that sort of thing." Syaoran found himself revealing.

While Sakura probably should have been concerned, she was only happy he felt comfortable enough to tell her.

Glancing at the time, it was now 3pm. Sakura realised she would need to get home as she still had her weekend chores to do. She reluctantly told Li.

"Alright. Let's get you home."

As they pulled up to Sakura's house, Sakura opened the door. "Ja ne Li-kun!" She spoke as she hopped out.

"See you Kinomoto and...thanks." Syaoran spoke with earnest.

She knew he meant for listening, for sticking around and giving him a chance. Smiling back at him she responded, "It's okay. I'll see you soon okay?" before turning around and heading inside.

* * *

End of Chapter Six. So what did you think? :)


	7. Chapter 7: A truth revealed

Hey, me again!

Once again:

Thanks to **EchizenRyoma **and **roory **for their reviews :3 I hope you continue to like my fic!

**Pandagirl820: **Hey thanks for the review! I like having Syaoran's POV too but for some reason I felt like writing the story mostly in Sakura's POV because I kind of like guessing what is going on in Syaoran's mind too. A few more Syaoran moments will be here or there though ^.^

**S+S43v3r: **I'm not quite sure what you mean by this, to me I would definitely see the romance starting already. Part of the romance is the story behind it, so just be patient :3

**winterheaven: **Thanks :3 I wrote this story to have cute interesting bits to keep people on their toes about when something is going to happen ;) haha and yes, to answer both you and **supertimmy08, **there is a story of course!

**neko-chiidesu: **Glad you liked it! Sakura's not making things easier for herself is she? Mwahaha

**yingfa07: **It is like you are psychic! There is a story about that in this chapter hah! Let me know what you think ;)

**Annerlise922x: **Thanks for your review. Unfortunately he may have a _slight _drinking problem D: mostly it was to show he prefers to run away from his problems than to face them, I hope that was portrayed well enough :S

**weirdogirl: **I'm so glad that you enjoyed your first time reading fanfics, I can guarantee you there are some awesome ones out there. My favourite has to be 'I'm In Love with a Plumber' by Aesha. I definitely recommend it!

**Lady Kathleen: **No probs! Things are getting complicated ne? Wahaha

**leatwerpenn: **I'll let you off this time for the spelling and grammar *shakes fist in warning* anyways, thanks for the great feedback, your reviews always bring the biggest grins :D Your state of suspense shall be no more! (Kind of.)

Now that the long list of thanks is out of the way, here's to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**A Truth Revealed:**

As Sakura walked inside, she made for the kitchen to check her list of chores. Once there she noticed her name on the phone message pad.

'_Sakura – Daidouji rang, call her back'_. Still feel giddy from her outing, she skipped over to the phone and dialled Tomoyo's number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Tomoyo, it's me, Sakura!"

"Oh hey Sakura! Finally you call back, what have you been doing all day? Your brother said you went out?"

"Oh, I went to the beach!" Sakura responded. Suddenly she realised her grave mistake. She had discussed just yesterday how she couldn't go since everyone was busy. Wincing in anticipation, she waited for the inevitable question.

"Oh really? Who did you go with?" Tomoyo asked, the sound of confusion evident in her voice.

Sakura's mind raced a mile a minute. She desperately tried to think of something to say without having to lie once again but her mind drew a blank. Taking a deep breath she started, "Well, I...went with Li..."

"What on earth? Sakura what were you thinking? Haven't I told you enough about him?"

"_Tomoyo!_" Sakura whined slightly. "He really isn't such a bad guy..." She tried to justify.

"Did you know that Eriol-kun and Li's family are friends?"

Sakura stopped. "Honto?"

"Yes. Eriol has known him for a long time Sakura. In fact, they used to be somewhat friends. I'm sorry Sakura but I had to find out more about him when you told me you were speaking to him. He's not a good influence for anyone Sakura."

Slumping, and with a long face, Sakura asked, "...how so?"

"I'm only telling you what Eriol told me okay?"

"Okay..."

"Ok. Well, he used to be quite a good student. He did pretty well in school and was on the soccer team, right? Although, Eriol-kun said even then he was a bit anti-social. Eriol told me that when he was 15, Li's father died, but Eriol doesn't think that's the only reason for why he's the way he is. He seems to think there was something else too. But his father's death definitely instigated the behaviour."

"Behaviour? What behaviour?" Sakura interrupted.

"Well...he began by skipping classes here or there and picking fights with anyone. Eriol told me about one fight, Li had become infuriated with something a team member had said and began to attack him and Eriol jumped in to try and control him but in his rage he began to have a go at Eriol-kun too. After that, Li was kicked out of the team."

Feeling unsure of what to think about the newfound information, Sakura simply asked what else Tomoyo knew.

Tomoyo began to feel slightly guilty for gossiping so much about Li's personal life but it seemed like once she had started talking about it, she couldn't stop. So she continued, "Li began to hang out with these older kids, you know, the kind who were up to no good. They would skip class and drink on school grounds. Teachers were always on their arses all the time. Then one day, on one of the occasions Li actually turned up to class, the teacher began to have a go at him for something Eriol can't even remember. Li completely overreacted Sakura. He attacked the teacher! Fully went at him. As far as the student body is concerned Li was expelled after that. But Eriol-kun overheard his Okaa-san talking to Li's mother. She had paid the school to only suspend Li. She tries extremely hard with Li, but he just responds by doing the extreme opposite. He's completely unstable, Sakura."

Sakura was disappointed. Li had done some pretty messed up stuff, she knew. "You're right Tomoyo. But he had admitted he had done some pretty messed up stuff in his past. He told me he doesn't do it anymore though..." Sakura tried to defend him.

"Did you even listen to me Sakura? I told you not to hang out with him!"

"Hai, Tomoyo. I understand." Sakura replied dejectedly. "But I really think he wants a second chance Tomoyo...you haven't spoken to him...you should trust me..."

"I do trust you Sakura, I just don't trust him. Please just, don't go hanging out alone with him again? Please?"

Hesitating, Sakura agreed. She didn't really like that Tomoyo was telling her what to do, but the concern Tomoyo showed for her was touching. If Tomoyo was really that worried about her, it was the least she could do.

"Good. Now that _that _subject is over. Let's get on with why I called you in the first place!"

And with that, began a long gossip conversation about almost everything and anything the two of them could think of saying.

And thus began the rest of the weekend as per Sakura's usual weekend routine: Chores, movies at home with Touya, evening phone calls from Ryu and homework on Sunday.

* * *

After the weekend, Sakura got up and got ready for school. She was looking forward to seeing her friends and more importantly Ryu. She was still trying to stick to her 'give Ryu more attention' plan.

She had arranged yesterday during their nightly phone call to meet with him early. Unfortunately, Sakura had slept in slightly.

Racing to school, she ran to the sakura tree and quickly threw herself down to hug Ryu. "Gomenasai! I slept in!" She shouted.

"It's okay Sakura. I figured as much. Sleeping in is very you" He teased.

"Mou." Sakura sulked.

As if to indicate just how late Sakura had been, the bell rang. Ryu and Sakura walked towards the school building before separating ways to get to their selected classes.

"Ohayo Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura chirped as she made her way to her desk.

"Ohayo!" The three said in unison.

"How was your pre-school date with Ryu?" Tomoyo winked.

"Mou. I woke up late..."

Tomoyo and the others couldn't help but laugh, it was so typical of the Sakura they knew and loved.

"Good morning class!" Terada exclaimed as he entered the class, a warning to everyone to stop talking and pay attention.

"I hope everyone's weekend went well! So today's lesson begins by-"

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

Terada blinked in confusion, he wasn't expecting anybody. He made his way to the door and opened it to reveal...

"Li!" Sakura shouted in surprise, eyes wide in shock. _'What is he doing here?'_

The class was a mixture of eyes staring at the door or at Sakura strangely.

"Li-san." Terada spoke. He knew who the kid was, he didn't think there was a teacher at Tomoeda who didn't. "Please, take a seat" He continued, daring Li to enter.

Without looking at anyone, Li made his way to a spare seat at the back of the classroom and sat down. Uncomfortably, he placed the pad he was holding onto the desk and took a pen out of his pocket. He had yet to look up.

In contrast, Sakura's eyes had yet to leave him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and couldn't begin to comprehend what he was up to. She was dying to speak to him, why hadn't he told her he was coming? The sound of Terada's voice broke her out of her daze.

Turning back, she caught sight of Tomoyo's disapproving face. She had never felt so torn, she didn't want Tomoyo to be mad at her. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel that perhaps her conversation with him at the beach had something to do with him being here, she couldn't give up on him now could she?

Looking away from Tomoyo and at the board, Sakura began to take notes, stealing glances at Li every now and then.

Once the bell had gone, Sakura turned to Tomoyo with an apologetic smile and then walked towards Li.

"Li! You're at school?"

Smirking, Li smartly replied, "It would seem so."

"Why?" She asked bluntly.

"I was getting bored and thought I needed to broaden my horizons a little." He replied smoothly, refusing to look her in the eye.

There was clearly more to it than just that, but Sakura was oblivious. She was just happy he was doing something. "That's great! And we have a class together, how cool is that? What do you have next?"

"Um..." Syaoran glanced at his paper where he had scrawled his schedule. "English..."

"Yay, me too! That's awesome. You should get a move on or you will be late. I just uh...have to go talk to Tomoyo..." Sakura pulled a face as she pointed towards her friend.

"Ok." Was all he said before walking out the door.

Turning towards Tomoyo slowly, Sakura grinned guiltily.

Before she could talk, Tomoyo stopped her. "Look, you know I don't agree with this, and I still say do not hang out with him alone but...I can't believe I'm saying this...if he really is wanting to turn his life around then...I don't mind if you talk to him..." Tomoyo looked pained the entire speech.

A look of disbelief crossed Sakura face, before she ran up to Tomoyo and hugged her. "Honestly, Tomoyo, you won't regret it!"

"I hope not." Tomoyo finished as they made their way to class.

Sliding open the door, Sakura and Tomoyo walked in.

"Sakura, hun, I saved you a seat!" Ryu called out.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly snuck a look at Li. For some reason she felt she had been caught doing something terrible. However, upon realising he hadn't even noticed, she advanced towards Ryu and sat down next to him.

He kissed her cheek and slung his arm around her before asking how her first class had been.

Feeling slightly self-conscious for some reason, Sakura gently shrugged his arm off. "It was great Ryu-kun. I'm still really bummed I slept in this morning though..."

Laughing once again, Ryu placed his hand on hers. Looking at her gently he replied, "Honestly Sakura, it's okay."

From across the opposite side of the room, a pair of amber eyes quietly took in the scene before them.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven. Sorry, it's a little short again but I just _HAD _to end it there! Ooh, Sakura's "secret" revealed, so now what? Dun dun dun! I rewrote this chapter to fit with the previous chapter I added in to the story, so please let me know if there's any errors!


	8. Chapter 8: Tension instigator

Hi guys!

Wow so my longest time in between updates! Sorry about that. School work is the sad excuse.

A special thanks to: **Roory, krazypig91, andrea8994, aya-chan91, cupid17 & Lady Kathleen **– Sorry I group your reviews together but I'll end up saying the same thing you guys which is thanks and I hope you keep enjoying my story!

**weirdogirl: **I hope that you have found some more awesome stories to read! There are certainly a lot out there! Jealous Syaoran aye. Don't we all wish for that on us ;)

**lighthouselullaby13: **The old Syaoran would have but will this one? How much of an influence has Sakura had on him? D: Hehe I hope you like the chapter, please let me know!

**neko-chiidesu: **That's a big possibility! You shall just have to read on to find out! Things are just getting started!

**leatwerpenn: **Yay thanks for your review once again! And thanks for the love and party hats, two unbelievably awesome things haha! Though I am sorry that my update was a lot slower this time =( I hope you still love me :P

**supertimmy08: **It had to happen eventually didn't it? What is Sakura going to do! Hehe once again I hope you like the chapter!

**Jaluna Rolik: **Thanks for your review! I am glad that you like my story :3 It's always nice to hear that people think you're doing well because often it's hard to tell being the author ._."

So anyway, let Chapter Eight begin!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Tension Instigator:**

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he watched her from across the room. He could feel his pulse racing through his body and he couldn't understand the feeling. Sakura has a boyfriend, what does that matter to him?

Despite his efforts to convince himself it didn't matter, he knew deep down it was a different story. He had grown somewhat attached to the girl, arrogantly isolating their moments together. It hadn't once occurred to him to think about what she did in her spare time. He knew she did cheerleading, but other than that he knew nothing about her.

Huffing, he turned away and glared at the wall next to him. Exhaling in irritation, he waited for the teacher to arrive.

* * *

Syaoran's inner turmoil went unnoticed by Sakura, who continued to chat happily away to her friends. She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt so conscious of Ryu's hand on top of hers, but she dismissed it as not having had much contact with Ryu lately and being in a class full of people.

She was still aware of Li being in the room and a part of her wished she could go sit with him. To keep him company she reasoned, after all it's not like he has any friends here. Her eyes wandered back over to him but he was staring intently at the wall. _'School must be pretty boring to him...' _she thought, reaffirming her desire to sit with him.

At that moment, the teacher walked in. "Konnichi-wa everyone. To begin today's lesson we are going to get into pairs-"

"Sakura honey, let's pair up ne? A classroom date!" Ryu spoke as the teacher was speaking, and laughed.

Before Sakura could reply, a ear piercing scrape of a chair interrupted the quiet murmur of the classroom. Jumping slightly in shock, Sakura turned towards the noise.

Syaoran was now standing, his jaw was tight and he was staring at the floor. Sakura stared in confusion.

"Mr Li!" The teacher snapped. "I do not appreciate you interrupting this class!" The teacher began, but her voice seemed to stir Syaoran.

He marched angrily towards the front of the classroom. The teachers eyes widened and she quickly stepped away, maintaining space between them.

Rolling his eyes, Syaoran continued towards to the door and thrust it open before walking out and slamming the door.

The class was silent. The teacher sunk into an empty chair in relief. Sakura stared at the door. _'What the hell just happened?' _She asked herself.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned. It was Tomoyo, staring at her with a very contented look.

The look embarrassed Sakura. After all the defending of Syaoran she had done and he goes and does exactly what Tomoyo had been saying. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She refused to believe that was purely the result of his 'instability'. People don't just do things like that for no reason do they? Concerned, Sakura raised her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom please sir?"

Stirring from her state of shock, the teacher weakly looked up at Sakura. As if suddenly realising she still had a class to teach, she nodded before getting back up to continue the lesson.

Racing out the door, Sakura suddenly realised she had no idea where he could have gone. Walking down the hall, she noticed a locker that had been smashed in. _'Hoe. That wasn't him was it?' _Sakura nervously continued ahead.

Turning the corner, she jumped back. He was right in front of her leaning against the wall, eye's closed and breathing heavily.

"Li..?" Sakura spoke cautiously.

His eyes snapped open and he blankly looked towards her.

"Li, what...what happened?" She asked.

His look hardened and he faced away from her. "Nothing." He replied sharply.

Sakura's jaw dropped in disbelief. Did he honestly think she would believe that? "Li. Seriously, I'm not that stupid. What happened? Please...you can tell me..." She spoke solemnly.

With his face still hardened he stared at her again, as if judging her honesty.

The truth was he was finding it difficult to explain his actions. He felt foolish to admit that when pairs had been mentioned his thoughts had travelled to pairing up with Sakura. He felt foolish to admit just how much it had pissed him off when _that guy _had mentioned the word 'date'. He couldn't admit his actions were because of her.

So instead, he chose to tell her another reason. "It's just difficult being back at school. The work is confusing, I don't understand most of it." He said as he scrunched his face at admitting his frustration at being stupid.

The sound of a giggle caused him to once again, look at her. He narrowed his eyes, feeling betrayed by her laughter.

"You should have told me! I can help you! We can study together, how about that?" Sakura offered.

Spending extra time outside of school studying? The idea didn't really sound appealing to Syaoran. However, spending time with Sakura, that was a slightly more appealing offer. Another thought crossed his mind, slightly more vindictive. If Sakura was studying with him, it meant she wasn't with her boyfriend.

Smirking, he agreed.

"Yay!" Sakura chirped and she grabbed his arm. Li stared down at the contact.

"Come on, back to class!" She cheered. "There's a seat behind me, you can sit there and if you get stuck, let me know okay?"

Somehow, Syaoran figured, her boyfriend might not like that.

As they entered the class, Sakura still leading Syaoran by the arm, they made their way down to their set of desks.

Syaoran stole a quick look at Ryu. He looked livid. Smugly, Syaoran continued and sat down behind him. "Thank you Sakura." He spoke haughtily, not realising the slip in names.

"Anytime." She replied with a smile.

* * *

"I thought you were going to the bathroom." Ryu accused.

"I was, and then I ran into Li." Sakura waved him off.

"So?" Ryu snapped. "You don't even know him."

"I just helped him out Ryu, stop being so moody." Sakura pouted and elbowed him gently.

Ryu stared at her, unable to figure the situation out. _'She's YOUR girlfriend.' _He consoled himself. Deciding to let it go, he apologised.

Smiling gently at him, Sakura rubbed his arm quickly before turning back to figure out exactly what the pair project was.

'_In your pair, discuss the role of feminism in Austen's "Persuasion". Easy,' _Sakura thought. She turned back to face Ryu and began to discuss the topic.

"Mr Li," The teacher's shaky voice interrupted. "Do you have a partner?" She was still nervous of him, Sakura noted.

The class turned to look at him, except Ryu. The reaction Ryu was having was amusing Syaoran. Ryu was obviously jealous and for some reason the thought pleased him.

Staring innocently towards the teacher, Syaoran replied. "Oh, I am sure Kinomoto wouldn't mind if I joined her group."

Ryu sharply turned and glared at him. It was precisely the reaction Syaoran was looking for; smiling Syaoran continued to plaster an innocent look on his face.

* * *

Sakura was torn. She really did want Syaoran to join the group so she could help him, but she could also tell that Ryu wasn't happy about it. She looked uncertainly at both Ryu and Syaoran. Syaoran was staring at her with what appeared to be an innocent and hopeful look and she realised that she couldn't let him down. Pushing aside her instincts to satisfy Ryu, she spoke up. "Sure, you can join."

Ryu's face narrowed at Syaoran immediately. Syaoran had never seen someone look so incredibly jealous and with that, he smirked arrogantly at Ryu. "Thanks, _Sakura._" He stressed the name; teasing Ryu was some of the best entertainment he had had in a while.

Sakura began to discuss the assignment, completely oblivious to the showdown happening next to her.

Deciding to stop antagonising Ryu, Syaoran shifted his attention to what Sakura was saying.

* * *

Once the lesson was over, Sakura told Syaoran that she would talk to him later and moved off to morning tea with Tomoyo, Ryu and the others.

Tomoyo clutched rather tightly to Sakura's arm and quickly told Ryu they would be heading to the bathroom the minute they were out the door. Once out of hearing range from Ryu, Tomoyo started on her. "So what was that Sakura? I told you didn't I? He's mental!" Tomoyo spoke. She was all too happy that he had proven her right.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura warned. "He's having difficulty with school okay? He doesn't understand it. I admit it wasn't the right reaction but imagine if you hadn't been to school for two years and then suddenly came back. It can't be easy for him..."

Tomoyo looked sceptical but couldn't argue with Sakura. "I...Oh fine! He gets one more chance from me okay? But the minute he stuffs up again, and he will Sakura. He will!"

Sakura frowned. "I hope not." She said as they entered the girl's toilet block.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Syaoran was leaving the classroom, he passed by Ryu who had stopped to wait the moment Sakura and Tomoyo had run off to the bathroom.

"Oi!" Ryu shouted.

Syaoran ignored him and continued to walk past. Ryu reached out and thrust Syaoran's shoulder back, causing Syaoran to turn around angrily, his eyes piercing.

"Stay away from her." Ryu snapped.

Syaoran scoffed and walked off. "I'll stay away from her if that's what she wants." He said snidely as he was leaving.

Ryu couldn't believe it. _'Who the fuck does he think he is?' _He had never wanted to hit someone so badly. He clenched his jaw and tried to push his anger away.

Footsteps could be heard approaching him and he turned to see Sakura and Tomoyo walking towards him.

"Daidouji, do you mind if I steal Sakura from you for a moment?" Ryu asked.

"Iie. That's fine." Tomoyo replied happily. "I'll be with Eriol-kun okay Sakura?" She informed as she strode off.

Ryu let out a long sigh. "Sakura, please tell me, what's the deal with Li?"

Sakura looked worried. "I...well...we have spoken a few times after school, that's all..."

Ryu's face was emotionless. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important enough to mention..." Sakura stated slowly.

This answer displeased Ryu. Sakura and he shared nearly everything, why did she feel she had to hide it? Letting out another sigh, Ryu consoled himself with focusing on the words she used. _Wasn't important enough_. "Okay, okay sorry. It was just surprising seeing you with him." He relented.

Sakura grinned. She had never thought Ryu would seemingly allow her to speak to Li.

"But he won't be calling you Sakura again." He roughly added.

Sakura blinked. Had Li called her Sakura? She felt her heart race at the thought he might think of her so warmly. She smiled. "Hai."

* * *

After school, Sakura began her walk home with Ryu, Tomoyo and Eriol. As usual they reached the fork in the road and Sakura began her walk home alone.

As she turned the corner onto the street with the bridge, a voice spoke up behind her.

"Sakura."

She turned and saw Li. She was surprised. Had he been behind them the whole time?

"A..ano...Li do you mind if you call me Kinomoto? I...don't mind myself but I think it would make Ryu happier..."

'_So that's the boys name.'_ Syaoran noted. Slightly disappointed, but smirking all the same, he agreed.

And so began another walk home with Li.

* * *

End of Chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoy it. Tension huh.


	9. Chapter 9: Home life

Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, school has been keeping me very busy! But don't worry, I intend to see this story through!

Thanks to: **GrossGirl18****, ****XPeanutButterX****, ****Lady Kathleen****, ****Haine-91****, ****andrea8994****, ****teenureen**and **Suikahime****, ****EchizenRyoma**for your reviews, I'm really glad that you like my story. Here's the next chapter you have been waiting for!

**SilentCynara****: **Thanks for your review. It's nice to get a bit of constructive criticism. I realise that the characters (well mostly Syaoran's) are a bit OOC but yeah it is for story purposes. I didn't think that the characters were confusing since there is only one extra from what everybody who knows CCS would know. I have asked a few people and they haven't been confused – but if anybody who reads this is, please let me know.

**dafdaf****: **Thanks! It's really great to hear when people say they 'love' my story! Yes, I know what you mean about Tomoyo's character. I'm sorry! I just needed someone to keep Sakura level headed about the situation! I hope you like this chapter :3

**Jaluna Rolik****: **You shall just have to keep on wondering! But maybe she's not as clueless as she pretends D: hehe I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**leatwerpenn****: **Thanks once again for your review :3 I hope that you enjoy this chapter. He is a bit cocky isn't he, or maybe just jealous hehe.

**Neco-chan****: **I totally agree, got to love a jealous Syaoran! Plenty more where that came from coming up :P I hope you enjoy this chappie!

**krazypig91****: **It's a good theory you have there ;) I hope this chapter is just as wonderful for you!

**neko-chiidesu****: **Haha I'm glad you liked it. I added that in to add a little bit of a laugh while adding tension, rather than just be all serious jealous, you know? Anyway, please keep reviewing, I love getting them!

**lhaine07****: **You are most definitely right. She can't have it both ways can she? I guess we shall have to keep reading (or in my case writing) to find out what happens! Let me know what you think of the chapter!

**weirdogirl****: **Thanks for you review! I'm glad to hear you love it. I, for one, love tension between characters competing for the same girl ;) hehe

**lemontartheart****: **I'm glad you like my story! He is such a little *cough* big, tough *cough* cutie isn't he? Hehe, I hope you like this chapter!

Ok, so here goes nothing...

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Home Life:**

The next morning, Sakura began her usual walk to school. She had woken up in high spirits, elated from the day before.

As she excitedly turned to the corner, the school buildings entered her sights. She scanned the front of the main brick building, her eyes darting up and down the concrete steps, hoping to catch sight of someone familiar.

Her face dropped slightly as she realised no one was waiting for her today. Tomoyo usually waited for her every morning by the school's sign but perhaps she running late, Sakura figured.

As she continued down the footpath she reached the steps but before she could begin her climb, a voice to the side called out to her.

Glancing around, she tried to find the source of the voice. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she began her attempt to climb the steps once again.

"Sakura," The voice said again this time louder and definitely coming from behind her.

She stopped abruptly and spun around. The figure was extremely close now and Sakura jumped back quickly in shock, tripping slightly on the step behind her.

Two arms shot out to steady her. "Sorry."

Regaining from her shock, Sakura finally realised who it was. "It's okay Ryu." She answered, giving him a quick hug. "Come on let's head inside."

Once they reached the classroom, Sakura noticed Li was already there sitting at his desk, head resting on his arms. Hesitantly she looked to Ryu. "Do you mind if I just say hi? He doesn't have any friends here..." She asked, her voice quiet.

Looking away, Ryu made a non-committal grunt and nodded slightly before making his way to their desks. Sakura knew that Ryu wasn't happy, which meant she couldn't talk to Li for long. She knew she probably shouldn't talk to him at all, but she couldn't find it in herself not to.

Reaching his desk, she clasped her hands behind her back. "Ohayo Li-kun," she spoke with a smile.

Li sat up and saw Sakura. A grin he couldn't stop from forming appeared. "Ohayo Kinomoto."

"I just came to say good morning, I better head back to my desk before the teacher comes." She informed him.

The grin slowly disappeared from his features and he gave a quick nod of his head. "Okay, I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yup!" Sakura said happily as she turned to walk over to her desk.

As she sat, she gave a huge, silly grin to Ryu. Her happy mood from earlier had returned and as usual, she was projecting her bubbly personality onto others. He smiled back at her before returning to his friend in front that he had been talking to.

She turned to her left, slightly in front to say good morning to Tomoyo but she wasn't there. Slightly worried, Sakura took out her phone and quickly sent Tomoyo a message asking where she was.

As she waited for the reply, the teacher walked in and Sakura quickly stuffed her phone into her pocket. As she did so, she felt it vibrate letting her know she had received a message. _'Great timing' _she sarcastically thought. Pulling it back out and concealing it behind her desk, she opened the message, 'Not feeling well today, I'll see you tomorrow x'.

Deciding to reply later, Sakura put her phone back in her pocket and turned her attention back to the teacher to begin the lesson.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, the bell rang, indicating time for second period. Sakura picked up her books and made her way out of the classroom followed closely by Ryu.

Their next classes were in opposite directions so they said their goodbyes and moved to their respective classrooms. As she started towards her class, she noticed Li just in front. Walking quickly, she caught up to him, bumping his shoulder gently.

He turned to her and bumped back. "What's that for?"

"No reason." She shrugged and they entered their room.

Sakura quickly realised she had the perfect opportunity to sit with him, Ryu wasn't in this class and Tomoyo was away. She hadn't quite realised how much she had hoped to be able to sit next to him until now.

Following him to his seat, she sat down next to him causing Li to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Smiling gently, Li shook his head. He would never admit it, but he always kind of hoped she would sit with him.

As they got stuck into their lesson, it was now that Sakura realised just how behind Li was with school. He was struggling to understand almost everything. She looked at him empathetically. She really felt for him, he looked embarrassed.

Remembering she had told him yesterday that she would help him study, she decided to put it into action. "Li, how about we start our study after school today? We'll go to the library."

* * *

Walking up to the library doors, Sakura noticed a large notice attached. 'Library closed today. We apologise for any inconvenience.'

"Crap." She spoke aloud.

"What's crap?" Li's voice came from behind her.

Feeling slightly embarrassed that her plan had fallen through, Sakura looked to the floor. "The library's closed." She spoke up.

Li frowned in annoyance, not that he had particularly wanted to study. "Oh. So what now?"

"I don't know...we can't go to mine, my father and brother will be home. Maybe we should start tomorrow?" She said in disappointment. She knew there was another option, but she wasn't about to go asking herself over to his.

Silence surrounded them. Sakura stood there waiting for his answer, fidgeting slightly.

Li cleared his throat and then spoke up, sounding uncertain. "We could go to mine..." He wasn't looking at her. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to invite her over, but he had found himself volunteering anyway.

"Um, okay." Sakura replied hoping to sound casual. Inside, she was extremely excited. Going to his house was another way of getting to know him and she couldn't wait to see where he lived.

"Right...okay..." Syaoran said slowly, his eyes not quite leaving her as he turned to make his way home.

* * *

As they made their way to Li's house, Sakura couldn't help but notice it wasn't any where near hers. Almost in the opposite direction to hers, so what had brought him to travel to that bridge so early each morning?

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura bumped into Li, who had stopped in front of her. "Sorry."

Smirking at her clumsiness, Li spoke up. "Well...we're here." With that, he started towards the gate.

Sakura looked up, her eyes widening as she took in the house before her. It was huge! And beautiful! It was an older style villa, with balcony's surrounding the entire house. The garden was incredibly well maintained, with a large oak tree in the middle of the lawn.

Raising her head to take in the height of the tree, Sakura noticed a small tree house. Thinking about Li as a child playing in the garden and the tree house made Sakura smile and she knew she was getting a rare insight into the world of Li Syaoran.

"Kinomoto, are you coming or what?" Li yelled from the front door. Blinking back to the present, Sakura continued towards the door.

"Your house is amazing!" Sakura complimented.

"I guess." He shrugged in reply before entering and leading her to a rather large room. It contained a wall-long bookshelf, a couple of sofas and a coffee table, indicating the room to be a library or study room.

"You can wait here. I'll go get us some drinks." Li spoke as he put his bag down next to the table. "Um, make yourself comfortable."

Watching him leave, Sakura sat down on one of the sofas to wait. Continuing to eye up the room, she took in its splendour. She couldn't believe that Li lived in such a nice house. She realised it was rather prejudice of her, and she would never admit it, but she had pictured him to live in a smaller, less extravagant house.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a feminine voice call out. "Xiao Lang, is that you?" Footsteps echoed down the hall.

Sakura's heart beat faster, realising she was about to meet Li's mother and Li wasn't here. She suddenly felt very small and self-conscious. She took in a breath, anticipating his mother's arrival.

Eventually, a tall, slender woman appeared in the doorway. "Xiao- oh. Hello, I'm sorry I didn't realise Xiao Lang had a guest over." She spoke, her eyes piercing as she took in Sakura. She couldn't help but notice Sakura was in school uniform, she instantly warmed up to the girl.

"H-hello. I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura introduced herself. She was awestruck by his mother's beauty. She had sleek black hair tied back and flawless porcelain skin.

Smiling sincerely, the woman spoke up. "I'm Xiao Lang's mother, Li Yelan. It's very nice to meet you. May I call you Sakura?" Yelan already liked this girl. She seemed sweet and caring, and knew she would be a good influence on her son.

"H-hai."

"Great, you can call me Yelan. Where did you meet Xiao Lang, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh! We meet-"

"Mother." Li spoke up as he entered the room. He was glaring at Yelan with great annoyance written on his face. He hadn't realised she would be home and didn't like that she had met Sakura one bit. He had long since stopped sharing his life with his mother.

"I'll be off then." Yelan spoke with dissatisfaction. "Be good." She added, more to Li than to Sakura.

Li continued to stand still as he watched Yelan leave and didn't move until she had vanished from their view.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he settled down near the table.

Sakura stared at him in confusion. "What for?"

"For my mother. I didn't know she would be home." He spoke bitterly.

"Oh, it's fine, she seems lovely!" Sakura chirped, causing Li to scoff. "You should give her more credit Li. She's your mother."

"She's a nuisance, that's what she is." Li spat.

Sakura didn't like this change in Li's demeanour. His mother seemed like a really nice person who cared a lot about her son. Come to think of it, she seemed disappointed when Li interrupted their conversation so harshly.

Snapping back, Sakura spoke up. "Maybe if you opened up to her more she wouldn't seem to be annoying you so much. You probably haven't been making life easy for her, am I right?"

Syaoran was switching off again, he hated talking about these things, but mostly he hated when he knew he was wrong. "Whatever, can we just start studying now?"

Sighing, Sakura gave up. "Okay, so let's start with English."

* * *

Two hours later, they decided to finish their study there. It was nearing dinner time and Sakura should probably head home.

"I'll give you a lift." Li volunteered.

"Hah. I don't think so, Mr Suspended Licence." She quipped.

Frowning in pretend irritation, Li replied, "Suit yourself."

After seeing her out the door, Li made his way to the kitchen, where he found his mother cooking dinner. As he considered turning around and going to his room, his mother noticed him.

"I didn't know you started going to school again." She stated, continuing to cook dinner as though she wasn't concerned with the fact that she hadn't known.

Weighing up his options, Li reluctantly replied with caution. "Only since yesterday." He made his way to the bench to put Sakura and his empty cups down.

Yelan paused for a second. She hadn't expected a reply, much less for Syaoran to stay in the room. She silently thanked Sakura, knowing she must be the cause of this change of behaviour.

Smiling gently at him, not wanting to scare him off, Yelan added, "Dinner's ready, let me just serve it up for you."

After placing his meal onto the plate, Yelan picked hers up and made her way to the dining table in the next room. They never ate together these days, Syaoran usually took his meal up to his room and ate there.

Syaoran stared at his plate, twitching his jaw. Why did Sakura do this to him – get him thinking about his behaviour? It frustrated him to no end. Sighing in resignation, he picked up his plate and made his way to the dining table. Sitting as far away from Yelan as possible, he began to eat.

* * *

End of Chapter Nine.


	10. Chapter 10: Avoidance, it catches up

Hey guys! Me again, yay! Quick thanks to everyone as usual before getting on with the story:

**Annie Baby****:** Thanks for your review! I certainly don't think I could take such obvious liking huh? I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

**krazypig91**: Hehe, I much prefer a not so rebellious Syaoran but the transition isn't allowed to be that easy! ;)

**leatwerpenn****:** I'll never forget! I definitely will see this to the end (and also my sister won't let me NOT finish this story haha). I like the idea of Yelan just being like a normal parent wanting the best for their child. Thanks for always reviewing my chapters, I hope this one is up to your standards!

**Annerlise922x**: Thanks for your review, Syaoran's anger will all be explained in due time hehe!

**Haine-91****,** **Suikahime****, ****neko-chiidesu****, ****Lady Kathleen****, ****EchizenRyoma**** ,****GrossGirl18**and **cupid17**: Thanks so much! I hope you all enjoy the update!

**LunarRouge****:** Thank you so so much for your review. It means a lot to me to get such a wonderful review. I'm glad that you like how I am portraying the characters. In regards to Eriol & Tomoyo, one day they might get there, but the road won't be easy!

**0jaz0****:** :3 I'm glad to hear you like the chapter. Goodness always prevails hehe

**stateofpandemonium****: **Thanks for your suggestion, taken onboard. I already had a fair idea that I would include them (can't make his transition too easy :P). I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**weirdogirl****:** Thanks for woooving my story! Sorry about the long update but I hope you enjoy!

**Timeless Eclipse****:** I've never heard of that song haha! Maybe I should listen to it...I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to have a look at your story. I haven't been able to read many stories at all lately. I will check it out eventually I promise!

**Jaluna Rolik****:** Thanks for your review. Indeed a interesting turn is coming! Read on to find out, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last :3

**..Me****:** Thanks for your review. I like that you think this story should have more reviews. To be honest, I'm quite flattered at the number it has already. :3

**Inuyashangel**: Haha! I like your thinking. On the Ryu part anyway :P Hopefully Tomoyo and Sakura's friendship is stronger than boyyys!

**XPeanutButterX****:** Better keep on wondering, that question isn't going to be answered for a while yet :P Hope you like this chappie

**lhaine07****:** Very insightful and you're right. She can't have it both ways, so how is she going to manage it? :3

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
**

**Avoidance, It Catches Up:**

When Sakura arrived home, Touya and her father had already eaten.

"Tadaima," she called out as she walked towards the kitchen. She hadn't eaten since lunch and she couldn't wait to sit down to one of her dad's home cooked meals.

"Kaijuu!" A deep voice resonated from the lounge. "Dinner's warming in the oven and some _baka _called for you."

Before she could react to her brother's usual taunt, the latter part of his sentence caught her attention. Her thoughts immediately jumped to Li.

"Sakura?" Her brother questioned as he entered the kitchen. When she hadn't reacted to his teasing about her and her boyfriend, he had grown concerned. Usually when he would call Ryu a baka she would lecture him on how much Ryu was _not _a baka.

"Hm?" She murmured distractedly, turning around to face her brother, Sakura placed her dinner on the bench.

"Did you hear me? I said Ryu called."

Reality dawned on Sakura. Of course it was Ryu that called. Li didn't even have her number. She couldn't understand what had made her think of Li first and embarrassed, Sakura's cheeks flushed. "Hai, hai hai. I heard you Nii-chan." She hurriedly dismissed him before adding, "and I'm not a kaijuu!"

Picking up her dinner and grabbing the phone from the hook, she made her way towards the stairs, but not before 'accidentally' stepping on Touya's foot.

* * *

Once Sakura reached the landing, she turned towards her room.

"Sakura is that you?"

"Hai!" Sakura cheerfully spoke as she turned towards her father's room. Fujitaka was standing in the doorway.

Smiling, he confirmed he was checking she had made it home. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Otou-san I should have told you but it was kinda last minute. I was helping a friend study."

"Ah." Fujitaka smiled. "That's alright, but maybe just give me a call to let me know next time ok? Just so I don't have to worry."

"Hai, of course." Sakura grinned back and made her way inside her bedroom.

Closing the door, she placed her dinner on her desk and sat down. Staring at the phone, Sakura hesitated. '_I'll call him later...' _she thought, before placing the phone down and beginning her dinner.

Once she had finished her dinner, Sakura brought her plate downstairs and placed it in the dishwasher. Glancing at the notice board, she saw her father had written, 'Kero needs a walk tonight please.'

"Kerooo!" Sakura called out and shortly afterwards a small, curly haired, golden dog was racing towards her from upstairs. He was probably sleeping somewhere he wasn't meant to be, as per usual.

Clipping on his leash, Sakura lead him outside to begin their walk.

An hour later, Sakura returned home and let Kero off his leash and decided to watch some TV with Touya.

It wasn't until Sakura was about to head to bed that she remembered she had meant to call Ryu. Quickly taking her phone out of her school bag, she found she had several messages from him asking where she was.

Panicked, Sakura quickly ran up to her room where she had left the phone and dialled his number.

"Sakura?"

"Ryu! I'm so sorry. I was at a friend's studying and when I got home I took Kero for a walk and then-"

"It's okay." Ryu laughed. "I just got a bit worried but I knew you'd be alright. Who were you studying with?"

"Um...Li...I just helped him with things he didn't understand and we didn't study for that long..." Sakura knew Ryu wasn't all that happy with her hanging around Li, but she hoped he wouldn't get too upset about it.

"Oh." Silence ensued. "Right. Okay then."

Sighing, Sakura spoke up. "Ryu...if you don't want me talking to him, then..."

"No, it's okay. Really." However, to Ryu it was far from okay. Li was a trouble maker and was no good for Sakura in his view. He hated that Sakura seemed to actually enjoy his company, however he felt if he just bided his time, Li was bound to do something to show who he really was.

Relief washed over Sakura. She hadn't had any real intention to discontinue talking to Li and wasn't sure what she would have done had Ryu told her not to. Deciding to move on and ease the atmosphere, Sakura changed the topic and they talked lightly before going to sleep.

* * *

Sakura was sitting at her desk waiting for the teacher to arrive. Taking out her diary, she realised it had been a while since she had updated the pages. Flicking through to find today's date she spotted a note she had written as a reminder for...'_Ryu's birthday! Oh my god.' _His birthday was in a week's time and she had completely forgotten. It usually took her weeks, if not months, to figure out gifts to get him.

Quickly, Sakura reached for her phone and text Tomoyo, asking her to come shopping on Saturday to shop for a present. Shortly afterwards, the phone vibrated indicating a reply. 'Sorry, I can't go this weekend, I have to help Okaa-san at the store. I hope you can find something!'

Slumping in her chair, Sakura groaned. It was at this moment that the door opened and Sakura quickly sat up thinking it may be the teacher, however the brown hair indicated someone else.

Grinning, Sakura piped up as she tapped the seat in front. "Li, come sit here."

Amber eyes flicked towards her and softened slightly upon recognising Sakura. Without hesitation, Li made his way to the seat.

"Ohayo Kino."

Sakura blinked and struggled not to laugh. "Kino?"

Li shrugged as though not phased by her laughing at him. "Kinomoto's too long to say, I'm not allowed to call you Sakura." He reasoned.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm up as her name escaped from his lips. "Oh. Okay." She said simply, unable to think of a better reply.

All of a sudden, a bunch of yellow flowers appeared in between the pair. Looking up, Sakura found Ryu.

"Flowers for you, hun." Ryu spoke as he kissed her cheek and sat down next to her. He stole Syaoran a quick glare as he did so.

A huge smile spread across Sakura's face. "Arigatou! What are they for?"

"No reason, just wanted to spoil you." Ryu explained, giving Li a quick triumphant stare.

Li's face was blank, knowing full well what Ryu was trying to tell him. Rolling his eyes, he turned towards the front. He had barely been able to talk to her before her annoying boyfriend had shown up, he thought as he stared down the whiteboard.

"Ano...Li, let me know if you need any help today." Sakura's voice came at a whisper behind him.

The corner of Li's mouth curved slightly. He knew that would have bothered Ryu, so as if to add insult to injury, Li turned and smiled at Sakura. "Thanks Kino." As he turned, he caught Ryu's eye. Ryu's jaw was clenched and Li merely gave him a smug look before once again facing the front and settling down to begin the day's lesson.

* * *

The weekend had fast approached and Sakura was getting ready to go shopping for Ryu's present. Leaping down the stairs, Sakura approached Touya cautiously.

"Touya-kuun...what are you doing today?" She prompted.

Touya's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why."

Sakura adopted her puppy dog face and began her plea. "Ryu's birthday is coming up and I need to get him a present. But I need some help, and you're a guy so..."

"Thanks for noticing." Touya responded dryly. "But no way in hell am I going shopping."

"Please!"

"No, and stop with the face!" Touya snapped before walking away.

Frowning, Sakura realised she would just have to go by herself. Picking up her bag, she made her way to the bus stop.

During the bus ride, Sakura desperately tried to think of possible gift ideas. He liked soccer, any sport really, music, games. _'None of those are special enough' _she thought frustratingly.

Giving up thinking about it, Sakura leaned against the window. Suddenly in her view was a familiar house. Sakura's face brightened, and she pressed the 'Stop' button.

* * *

Reaching the front door, Sakura rang the doorbell. A few seconds later footsteps could be heard and the door opened.

"Sakura!" Yelan spoke in surprise. "How nice to see you. I'll buzz Xiao Lang for you."

Yelan walked back towards an intercom system and pressed a button, "Xiao Lang come downstairs please." She made her way back to Sakura.

"How are you dear?"

"I'm good Yelan. How are you?"

"I've being doing very well thank you. I must say Xiao Lang has been behaving much better since your last visit, he's been almost pleasant to be around."

Sakura's eyes widened. Had Li actually listened to her?

"What did you want?" Li said as his mother came into his view. "Sa-Kinomoto, what are you doing here?" He said in confusion.

"I'll leave you two to it, and Sakura, you're welcome here any time." Yelan spoke warmly.

After watching Yelan leave, Sakura began her question. She suddenly realised how absurd the idea of Li shopping with her was. If her own brother didn't want to go shopping with her, why on earth would 'the rebel' Li? However, it was too late to back out now so she asked.

"I was wondering if you would come shopping with me."

Li raised an eyebrow.

"You see, it's Ryu's birthday next week and I need to get him a present only I'm hopeless when it comes to getting a guy a gift. I was hoping you could help me..."

"I see," was all that Li said when she finished. An awkward silence took over.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Sakura spoke up thinking his silence to be a no. "I can just go by myself, it's fine really." She began to turn towards the steps.

"Hang on. Let me tell Mother I'm going out."

Smiling, Sakura was vaguely aware that Li probably never usually bothered to tell Yelan his whereabouts.

* * *

Trudging along in the mall, Sakura let out a loud exasperated sigh. "Mou, you're not being much help Li!"

"I didn't say I would be." Li retorted.

Disappointment once again sunk in as Sakura still had no idea what to get Ryu. Li noted the Sakura's sad presence and looked around awkwardly. "Fine. Tell me what he likes."

"Sports, games, mu-"

"Well, if it isn't Li Syaoran, in the flesh." A voice to their left sneered.

Turning towards the figure, Li spotted someone familiar. Cursing under his breath, Li grabbed Sakura's arm and began to walk quickly.

"Oi. Li." The man said again as he began twisting around the shoppers to get to Li. "Who's this then huh. Pretty little thing isn't she, you wouldn't mind if I-"

Stopping abruptly, Li turned and glared. "Shut it, Hito."

"Moved on already then have you? Forgotten all about my sister?" Hito spoke out angrily.

Li clenched his fists. "I said shut it." He snapped.

"Why should I. All that shit with my sister and then you disappear on us? What the fuck Li?"

Li's glare turned harsh. His pulse was racing. He had tried for so long to forget about this, why did it have to come up now, with Sakura here?

Breathing deeply, Syaoran dropped his stance and turned around."Don't try to follow me Hito." He warned, knowing Hito knew better, before storming off.

Sakura quickly followed after him. "Li! Wait, who was that?"

Without so much as acknowledging Sakura's plea's, Li continued to race out of the mall.

Once outside, Li sat on one of the benches.

Sitting down beside him, Sakura watched him with concern. "Please Li, tell me what that was about?" She asked.

* * *

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11: Knowing you

Hey guys!

Omg I am sooo sorry for the late update. Been so busy. Anyway I am on holidays for a week so I will guarantee you at the very least one more chapter within a week. I hope this pleases you all!

* * *

yingfa07: Thanks for your review! Your answers will all be revealed in this chap! I hope that you like it, let me know what you think!

Annie Baby: Thanks! Haha I love your questions, some will be answered in this chap but some won't, I hope you enjoy!

xxcherrieXwolfxx: So super sorry for the slow update! Many many apologies! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!

krazypig91: Thanks for the review, I hope you like this new chap :3

-Hanako14-: I'm glad that you like my story, I really hope you continue to do so, let me know what you think of this chap please!

leatwerpenn: Haha yes it is good to know he was doing something, not just being a loner huh, but maybe you would prefer if he was when you hear this chap : ( I hope you enjoy, I'm a little bit nervous about this one since it reveals quite a bit!

cupid17: Thanks! I hope this chapter is good enough for the long wait you had to endure!

neko-chiidesu: Ahhhh I hope a cat didn't die! I wish I had updated faster. However, I will reassure you that I will get at LEAST one chapter done within this week so I hope that makes up for the wait!

EchizenRyoma: It might affect the relationship...but it may not. Read on and find out! Let me know what you think please! :3

Suikahime: Haha yes I think he does. Why wouldn't you when they make such a great couple :P

RomFicGurl: Thank you! Please let me know how you find this chapter.

Thousand Petals: It was, it was! He's changing yay! I'm glad you like my fic and I hope you enjoy! Have you noticed Ryu doesn't get mentioned as much these days.. Hm..

jEzzy mISt-miSSy: I hope he doesn't too. He's being annoying being in the way of them two isn't he. I'll get rid of him one day hehe.

Annerlise922x: It is surprising. Let's take it this way, he didn't actually want to go shopping but as she was going to leave he made a snap decision because he didn't want her to leave :3

lhaine07: Yep, somebody is getting hurt sadly. I hope you don't hate me too much for making it that way : (

andrea8994: Did he? D: Read on! And thanks for loving my story!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Knowing You**

Silence reigned as Sakura waited for Syaoran to speak. His posture was stiff and he was staring off into the distance. An ice cold expression had formed on his face and his breathing very purposeful.

Sakura continued to watch him, her concern and intrigue growing. "Li, please" she begged once again, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

Syaoran stood up, jerking his body away from her sharply and glared hard at her as he snapped, "It's none of your business."

Eyes widening with hurt and shock at his attitude towards her, Sakura stood, staring at him dumbly.

Growling with growing annoyance at the memories he wished to forget, Syaoran once again snapped. "Just go home Kinomoto."

Without a moment's hesitation, Syaoran marched off. He knew the saying that the past always came back to haunt you but he just wished it hadn't been so soon, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with it.

Rubbing his temples as a headache formed, Syaoran snarled. As he made his way down a familiar street, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about where his thoughts were taking him. Slowing down, he stared ominously at the house before him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Syaoran made his way towards the house and knocked on the door.

After a short while, the door opened and a surprised look momentarily passed the inhabitants face before it frowned. "Li, been a while."

Grunting, Li spoke up. "Just let me in Ken."

Opening the door wider, the man grinned. "Welcome back, care to indulge me in where you have been?"

"No." Li snapped as he handed some cash to Ken. "Just get me a drink."

His grin fading, Ken indicated for Li to follow and they made their way to the basement where a few other people were gathered. Refusing to acknowledge anyone, Li picked up a beer and drank it in one go before reaching for another.

Sitting down in the corner, Li watched the others as he drowned himself in his thoughts hoping the alcohol would once again push them to the back of his mind. It was a familiar habit for him and there was some comfort in it and yet, as he watched the others, he felt out of place. Everyone was behaving like an idiot and it seemed ridiculous. He knew why, his life had moved in a different direction since meeting Sakura and he was no longer a part of this world.

Standing up to leave, Li's head spun. Groaning, he began to leave.

"Going already? You just got here!" Ken spoke up and received a glare from Li.

"Too good for us now are you Li? Don't think I haven't seen you being a good little boy going to school and hanging out with your goody two shoes friends." Ken mocked.

Shoving Ken against the wall, Li snarled, "Shut the fuck up, you got it?" After shoving him once again, Li let go and began a long, unsteady walk home.

Shit, he thought as he drifted off to sleep. He hoped he hadn't ruined things with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura, on the other hand, had returned home once she had lost Li from view. She had tried to continue her weekend as per usual but all the while she kept thinking about what had happened with Li. Just who was Hito, and more importantly, who was his sister to Li?

She had decided that Li would have to come to her if he wanted to remain friends. After all, she had just been trying to help him. What she didn't like about that however, was that she wouldn't have a chance to get any answers from him.

As she awoke on Sunday morning, she saw she had received a text from Tomoyo. Her mother had decided she didn't need her help today, so she was asking Sakura to hang out.

Deciding it would be a good way to get her mind off what had happened yesterday, Sakura replied yes and got ready.

Once she arrived at Tomoyo's, she rang the doorbell and Tomoyo answered it almost immediately.

"Sakura! Yay you're here! Ano, Eriol is here too I hope you don't mind."

Laughing, Sakura replied, "Of course not Tomoyo, so what are we going to do?"

As they made their way to the theatre room, Tomoyo advised Sakura she had a few new movies to watch.

"Hi Sakura!" Eriol spoke happily as they entered.

"Hey Eriol, good to see you." Sakura replied, noticing she already felt better. However, as she inadvertently reminded herself about yesterday she suddenly realised maybe Eriol could provide some answers.

Sitting down, Sakura bit her lip. "Hey Eriol, do you know a guy called Hito?"

"Um, not a guy no, but there was a girl in my year a while back called Hito I think."

"Really? Were Li and Hito friends?" Sakura asked with excitement at the clue.

Frowning Eriol shook his head. "No I don't think so. Well, maybe actually. She had a similar reputation as Li. Why?"

Ignoring his question, Sakura's curiosity got the better of her. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know Sakura. She just disappeared one day, no one has seen her since. Rumour was that she got pregnant and ran away. That's all I know, sorry." Eriol replied, slightly confused as to why Sakura was asking about her.

"Oh ok." Sakura replied, dread forming. Had Li got her pregnant? Looking up, she noticed Tomoyo and Eriol watching her with concern. Waving her hands apologetically, Sakura turned her attention towards them and the movies.

* * *

Tomoyo watched Sakura with uncertainty. She recalled the conversation she had been having with Eriol just before she had arrived.

"_I don't think she's going to stop talking to him anytime soon Tom, just be there for her if something does happen."_

"_I know Eriol, it's just that I'm worried he will drag her into his world. He could ruin her life and she wouldn't even realise it was happening." Tomoyo spoke sadly._

"_I don't think so. It seems to be the opposite." Eriol spoke as he wrapped his arm around her. Tomoyo frowned, confused by what he had just said. Expanding, Eriol continued. "If anything, it seems like Sakura is bringing Li into her world. He's changed a lot you know. I think he actually cares for her, even if he won't admit it."_

Sighing, Tomoyo knew Eriol was right. Li had changed, and it was because of Sakura. But her concern was still there, Li still had his past and it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon. Perhaps the only way to avoid Sakura getting too caught up in it, would be to encourage Li and Sakura to hang out as a group rather than alone. She decided from now on she would accept Li as a friend.

* * *

Monday morning arrived and Sakura and Tomoyo sat down at their desks talking as though they hadn't seen each other for weeks.

As they were doing so, Sakura kept one eye on the door each time it opened. Finally, the time came when the one she was looking for opened the door. As he made his way in, he caught her eye and they watched each other awkwardly. Sakura's resolve wavered and she indicated for him to sit with her.

Shuffling down the aisle of desks, Li sat down at the desk next to her. "Hi." He spoke up with uncertainty.

"Ohayo" Sakura piped up smiling. She could tell he regretted his behaviour on Saturday and decided to let it go for now, she didn't like things being awkward.

Suddenly, Tomoyo's voice caught their attention."Ohayo Li-san"

Li looked at her with suspicion. He glanced quickly at Sakura before replying, "Ohayo..."

As she watched the scene before her, Sakura wondered if her eyes and ears were deceiving her. A huge grin spread across her face as she realised Tomoyo must have decided Li wasn't so bad after all, Sakura once again launched her earlier conversation with Tomoyo as they waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

Three O'clock arrived and students raced around the corridors preparing to leave. Sakura and Li made their way out of their final class and walked towards the front of the school to meet with the others.

As they approached, Ryu saw them and his expression narrowed. Li looked too comfortable next to Sakura and he needed to remind him who she was with. As they drew closer, Ryu wrapped his arm around her waist and tilted her head up towards his before kissing her on the lips. As they parted, Ryu stole a quick glance at Li. Li stood, clearly watching but his expression emotionless. It wasn't quite the reaction Ryu had hoped for, but he had made his point.

"I've missed you since lunch baby," Ryu cooed.

Sakura laughed, "Don't be so corny Ryu." But she leaned into his touch. "I'll be tutoring Li today, so you guys go on home, I'll talk to you tonight yea?"

"Of course" Ryu smiled and reluctantly left with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"My house again?" Li asked and with a nod, Sakura turned in the direction of his home.

As they walked, Sakura decided to bring up what she had learnt about Li and Hito. She knew it might be a bad decision, but it had been nagging at her and the urge to know was getting the better of her.

"Li...Eriol told me about Hito-chan, that she left, that maybe she...Li did you...get her pregnant?"

Li stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at her. "No." He then continued to advance towards his house.

"Then what happened between you two?" Sakura let out with frustration.

Li once again stopped and turned his head towards the sky. Sighing deeply, he stared blankly at her. "If I tell you, will you shut the hell up about it?"

Instantly Sakura felt guilty at pushing him to talk to her, but she couldn't stop herself. "Yes." She replied.

With a dejected expression, Li grabbed her by the arm. "Fine, come this way." He didn't feel like being at home when he spoke about it.

He took her to Penguin Park and they made their way to an isolated clearing. Once there they sat down and Li stared at the ground in silence, contemplating how to begin.

Rubbing his hands against his face, Syaoran started. "My father died when I was 15 and I guess I didn't cope well, that's when it all started." He paused, and looked up at Sakura. "I met Hito-chan at...a party...sorta, and we got uh talking."

Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow and Syaoran quickly began his story again. "Well, we got close I suppose and that was when the alcohol and...drugs...began. She introduced me to a bunch of people and we kinda experimented with a lot of things. It was, exciting and it helped me forget. And Hito," Syaoran paused once again, a pained look crossed his face briefly.

"We weren't together, but we just as well should have been. We caused hell for each other, dragged each other threw a lot of shit. She was a pretty messed up girl but I did care for her..."

His eyebrows had knotted in frustration as he remembered. Removing his gaze from Sakura, he sighed deeply. "We did sleep together Sakura." He laughed bitterly. "Hito slept with a lot of guys, for money, drugs or whatever else she wanted at the time. As psychotic as her behaviour was, I never knew this. One day, she came to me and told me she was pregnant and that the child was mine."

"But I thought..." Sakura asked, completely confused.

Syaoran let out another bitter laugh. "I thought so too. I had no idea what to do, but I decided that I would stand by her, help her raise the kid. She told me she was going clean for the sake of the child, but after a month or so I caught her injecting and I snapped. We argued, quite violently, and that's when she let out that there was no child, she had made it up for some attention."

Gasping, Sakura spoke up. "Oh Syaoran, I'm so sorry."

Scrunching his face up again and staring coldly at the grass below them, Syaoran stopped her. "She was lying about that too. After a period of not talking we got back together, it's just what we did. Eventually, it became obvious that she was pregnant and that's when she told me it wasn't mine, but she didn't know who's it was. After that, she ran off with some guy she had been seeing for a year or so. Hito-san believes I'm the one who ruined his little sister and maybe it's true, I don't know. I've just been trying to pretend it never happened."

A sombre silence hung over them and they both digested the information.

Shrugging his shoulders, Syaoran quipped. "So now you know the real me, I bet you don't want to be friends right?"

Mulling his question over, Sakura decided on her answer. "You're right, I don't."

* * *

End of Chapter Eleven. Crap, now what?


	12. Chapter 12: The secret life of us

Hello hello :3

So I told you it would be within the week and it just made it! Sorry, I actually had half written the chapter a few days ago and then once again realised I had gotten ahead of myself so had to rewrite it hehe. I hope you guys like it...

* * *

krazypig91: Haha she did say it! A catch somewhere? Hmm...read on and find out ;)

jEzzy mISt-miSSy: Thanks for your review! Yeah it's pretty unbelievable that she doesn't want to be friends with him but you never know :P

Annie Baby: Yes that was very corney! Sorry to disappoint you but I hope you enjoy this chappie anyway :3

Jaluna Rolik: Thanks! Everything sure is building up isn't it, somethings got to come crashing down eventually...

leatwerpenn: Thanks once again for the review :3 I'm glad that you find it believable and still enjoyable! Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

..Me: I am mean hehe :3 But you didn't have to wait too long to find out!

cupid17: Hehe confused? Here's your update!

Annerlise922x: Thanks for the review :3 Don't worry it's more angst for during the story not so much the ending, I hope you like this chap!

bosk: Haha please don't shoot me! I updated quickly just to please :3

LeilaTasuki: Here is your more! I want them broken up too :3 Grr

lhaine07: Very insightful review, hopefully all your concerns are met throughout the story :3

0Blossom0: Thanks for the review :3 I am forever sorry for creating such a mean cliffhanger.

neko-chiidesu: Phew thank you for not harming any kitties! Well let me know if your suspicions were correct (or even answered, maybe the event hasn't happened just yet?)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Secret Life of Us**

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock at Sakura's blunt statement before resignation set in and he forced a smile as he looked away. He knew Sakura would have been aware that his past wasn't the best, but perhaps she had finally realised she was better off without him around.

The sound of Sakura clearing her throat brought his attention back. "It's just...I don't know what to make of this Li. Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought..." She spoke as she stood up.

Jerking his head in a slight nod, Syaoran acknowledged this.

"It's okay." He sighed. "Maybe I should go..."

He stood in silence for a moment, watching Sakura as if urging her to ask him to stay. He didn't want to leave; he was scared about how things would be between them if he did. But Sakura made no move.

Slowly he turned around and walked away, still hoping to hear from her, until he had vanished from her sight.

* * *

Sakura stood in the small clearing, staring absently at the path Syaoran had disappeared into. She had almost asked him to stay but she wasn't sure what that would accomplish.

Thinking hard about what Syaoran had told her, she wasn't sure why she felt the way she did. She had always known there was something he wasn't telling her and she hadn't expected it to be pretty either.

She knew there was nothing he could do to change his past, but Sakura selfishly felt annoyed that it was there. There would always be this part of Syaoran that Sakura would never know and she wasn't sure which part was the real Syaoran. Was Tomoyo right, had she made a mistake becoming his friend?

As she began her walk home lost in her world of thoughts, her phone beeped. Taking it out of her pocket, she was it was a message from Ryu.

'_Hey babe, how is the study?'_

Sakura frowned. She couldn't explain it but the last thing she felt like doing right now was talk to Ryu. Shutting her phone, she placed it back in her pocket and continued home.

The walk home had done some good, she felt calmer as she made her way inside her home.

"Tadaima!" She called out.

Her father's head appeared from the kitchen. "Hi Sakura, care to help me with dinner?"

"Sure," She obliged and joined him.

They prepared dinner in silence, Sakura still contemplating matters with Syaoran. Fujitaka watched her with concern.

"Is everything okay Sakura? How are things with Tomoyo? Ryu?"

"Oh, no everything is fine. Sorry, I'm just...concerned about this test coming up, that's all." Sakura defended. At the mention of Ryu, Sakura instantly felt bad about not replying to his text. "Is it okay if I call Ryu actually?"

Smiling, Fujitaka agreed. "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" She called out as she grabbed the phone and raced upstairs to her room.

Dialling his number, Sakura waited for him to pick up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hi Ryu, it's Sakura." She replied happily.

"Oh. Hi, what's up?" His voice remained neutral, and Sakura furrowed her brow.

"I just got home, is everything okay Ryu?" Concern entered her tone.

"Yes, fine Sakura. Look I better go Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Panic struck Sakura, "Ryu, wait." She waited for him to respond but silence met her.

"Are you mad at me?" She half whispered.

Ryu let out a sigh. "No I'm not. Things change, don't they Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura replied instantly in confusion.

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow ok hun?"

"Oh, okay." Sakura felt slightly reassured at this, but something still nagged at her. "Goodnight."

"Night." He simply said before he hung up.

Just what did he mean by things change? Sakura looked out the window in sadness. First Syaoran, now Ryu, today wasn't her day. Growling slightly in frustration, Sakura came back downstairs for dinner.

* * *

As Sakura entered the classroom, she looked around for Ryu. After the weird conversation last night, Sakura couldn't wait to see him. Spotting him, Sakura smiled and quickly made her way over.

"Ohayo!" She spoke and she hugged him.

"Oh Sakura," Ryu spoke slowly as he slightly hugged her back. "I'm gonna sit with Suzuki today, we just have to discuss things with soccer..." He pulled away from her and began to sit down.

Sakura blinked, she didn't understand his behaviour. He wasn't outright ignoring her as though he was angry, but clearly something was wrong. "Uh, okay. I'll just sit with Tomoyo then."

Without looking at her, Ryu absently replied, "Sounds good." He then continued talking to Suzuki.

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura turned and made her way over to Tomoyo. "Ohayo Tomoyo," she spoke sadly.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yea...No...Not really, Ryu is acting strange. Last night he said something strange, he said "things change don't they Sakura" before hanging up. I don't know what's going on with him..." She said as she watched Ryu from the corner of her eye.

Tomoyo watched Sakura, wondering if she really didn't know what was going on. Tomoyo assumed Ryu had simply had enough of the attention Sakura was paying Syaoran. However, deciding not to get involved, Tomoyo simply shrugged.

"Try talking to him at lunch, yea?"

"Un," She agreed. At least Syaoran wasn't in this class, Sakura still wasn't sure how things stood between them and with things awkward with Ryu, it was better not to have to think about him now too.

At that moment the teacher walked in and class began.

* * *

The first class of the morning was over, Sakura waved Tomoyo goodbye as she made her way over to Ryu. They shared the next class and Sakura hoped he would at least walk to it with her.

"Hey, get things sorted for soccer?" She said with fake cheer.

"Yea, let's get going." Ryu responded as he took her hand.

Glancing down, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she had been reading too much into things. Smiling she squeezed his hand and they made their way to the next class and sat down.

Sakura's heart raced slightly as she waited anxiously. Li shared this class with her and she wasn't sure what she would do when she saw him. She tapped her foot up and down nervously.

Eventually Syaoran entered the classroom. Closing the door behind him, his eyes scanned the rows of desks. He set his sight on Sakura and watched her without expression, not moving from his spot.

Sakura watched him back. She just couldn't bring herself to talk to him and she looked away, turning her attention to Ryu.

As she spoke she glanced quickly back to the front, but Li was no longer standing there. Feeling a twinge of sadness, she suddenly realised that maybe their friendship really was over.

Even though Ryu had showed some affection towards her, she still couldn't put her mind at ease. She thought back to Ryu's statement and had to agree, Ryu's attitude had changed, but why?

* * *

Morning classes her over and lunch time loomed. As Sakura exited the classroom, Ryu followed silently.

"Sakura," he suddenly spoke up. "I think we should talk."

Sakura gulped, his tone made her nervous. "O..kay..."

Together they made their way to a secluded spot behind a classroom.

Ryu leaned against the wall, a hard expression on his face as he refused to meet her gaze.

"I'm just going to be honest with you Sakura. I've tried to be patient about it but I'm really getting sick of this Li thing."

Sakura watched him for a few seconds. She knew what he was trying to say and even though she wasn't talking to Li right now she didn't want Ryu to force this on her. She widened her eyes slightly and asked innocently, "The Li thing?"

"Yes Sakura, this whole thing you have with Li. I want it to stop okay? Just stop talking to him." Ryu let out with frustration.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Sakura let Ryu's words sink in. Li was the source of the problems between her and Ryu. She was annoyed Ryu would attempt to control who she talked to but then she also realised he really had tried to be okay with it. Considering the current situation between her and Li, Sakura decided to agree.

She watched as his expression softened and he finally looked towards her. "Thanks Sakura," he smiled. "I better go sorry, I promised...this person I would help them with their Physics assignment."

He hugged her quickly and left.

Normally Sakura would have asked who it was he was helping, however she was still slightly annoyed at what he had just done and she felt guilty for agreeing. The minute she had agreed, she had regretted it. It made her realise that despite his past, Sakura still wanted to be friends with him but now she had just destroyed any chance of that happening.

Breathing in deeply, Sakura attempted to start a happy demeanour and made her way towards the Sakura tree and her friends.

As she approached, she let out a huge grin, just looking at her friends made her feel happy. She sat down quickly next to Tomoyo and pulled out her lunch.

"So everything okay with Ryu then?" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura nodded quickly, "Yup, what about you and Eriol?" Sakura asked, hoping to reverse the conversation. Tomoyo usually liked talking about Eriol whenever she had the chance.

"Oh great! It's our two year anniversary coming up and he's planned something..." Tomoyo began, launching a long conversation.

* * *

It was after school now and Sakura had just finished cheerleading practice. It was the first one in a while that hadn't been during a lunchtime.

As Sakura made her way home alone, she was slowly gaining upon the bridge that had started everything. Looking up, Sakura caught sight of it in the distance and thought back to that first day.

Smiling at the memory of her boldness, she realised things had come a long way since then. Li had become someone quite important to her.

As she got closer, her eyes focused and she noted a familiar figure leaning against the railing. Sakura's heart raced as she panicked. Their eyes met and Sakura noticed the way he looked at her, as though he was pleading for her to give him a chance.

Her thoughts took her back to her promise with Ryu, but her body slowed down as she reached Li. She hadn't a clue what she was doing but she couldn't bring herself to walk past him.

They stood in silence, watching each other as Syaoran appeared to be searching for something to say. Sakura's resolve wavered, she had to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Syaoran. I just didn't know what to make of your past, it worried me, and then I promised Ryu I wouldn't talk to you and I'm really sorry. I know I promised him but, I'd still like to be friends if you would?" Sakura let out in one breath.

"You promised you wouldn't talk to me?" Throughout Sakura's entire statement, it was the one part Syaoran had focused on.

"I'm sorry, but Ryu doesn't want me talking to you..." Sakura replied sadly.

Syaoran nodded distastefully. "Right, I'll go then."

"No, wait," Sakura responded quickly, grabbing onto his arm. Feeling guilty about the betrayal she was about to commit, Sakura closed her eyes. "Please can we still be friends? Just...maybe not in front of Ryu?"

As much as Syaoran knew it wasn't right to do so, he knew he could do much worse than lie to someone he didn't like in the first place. If Sakura was willing to lie to her own boyfriend just to be friends with him, then so be it – a silent victory on his part. _'Though it'd be better if she just broke up with him.' _The tiny thought flashed through his mind quickly, and just as quickly he pushed it away.

Smirking, Syaoran started walking. "Sure thing."

Sakura began walking too, heading in the direction of her house. Despite the fact she knew she would be lying to Ryu, she felt at ease that things were okay with Syaoran again.

* * *

So...what did you think? :3


End file.
